Switch
by Calico Neko
Summary: Mereka dapat mengetahui dan merasakan sebab sejak jiwa keduanya tertukar, Kuroko Tetsuya adalah Haizaki Shougo dan Haizaki Shougo adalah Kuroko Tetsuya - Teiko arc. No pairing,
1. Switch 1

**Disclaimer: Tadatoshi Fujimaki.**

**Summary: Di balik sikapnya yang seperti preman, Haizaki Shougo memendam rasa sepi dalam hatinya. Sebentar saja, dia mengharapkan bisa dikelilingi oleh orang-orang; saling mengobrol, saling bercanda, saling berbagi cerita. Walau hanya sebentar, dia ingin menjadi Kuroko Tetsuya yang selalu disayangi oleh yang lainnya.**

**Warning: OOC, typo(s), kata-kata kasar**

**a/n: Seluruh chara di fic ini adalah personil Teiko, kemungkinan besar tidak akan dimunculkan chara(s) lain. Dalam fic ini mereka adalah murid SMA Teiko, bukan SMP Teiko. Setting time adalah musim dingin. Akashi memanggil dengan nama keluarga masing-masing.**

* * *

**SWITCH**

**By: Calico Neko  
**

* * *

"HAIZAKI SHOUGO!" gelegar teriakan kapten tim basket SMA Teiko, Nijimura Shuzo. Sambil mengambil nafas dalam-dalam, si kapten kembali berteriak, "DIMANA DIA?! INI SUDAH HARI KE 10 BERTURUT-TURUT DIA TIDAK DATANG LATIHAN! KAU!" –Nijimura menunjuk salah satu anggotanya yang daritadi memandangi kaptennya tersebut dengan ketakutan- "DIMANA ANAK ITU, HAH? KAU TEMAN SEKELASNYA PASTI TAHU, KAN?"

Dengan takut-takut 'korban ditunjuk' menjawab, "Begitu bel pulang berbunyi, Haizaki-san langsung pergi dengan Mizuno-san dari kelas sebelah. Aku tidak tahu mereka pergi kemana, mungkin kencan... lagi."

Mendengar jawaban anggota timnya tersebut membuat urat-urat di pelipis Nijimura semakin terlihat. Bukan main kesalnya dia untuk tindak kekanakan Haizaki yang sepertinya tidak bisa disembuhkan, dan tindakan kekanakannya tersebut semakin menjadi semenjak Kise Ryouta, salah satu _newbie_ di string satu, datang.

Kise yang memang kedatangannya sempat menimbulkan kontroversi, sama seperti kedatangan mentornya, yaitu Kuroko Tetsuya di string satu, tengah berusaha menyembunyikan kekesalannya. Siapa yang tidak kesal, saat mendengar nama Mizuno, yang sebetulnya adalah kekasih sah dari Kise jalan berdua dengan Haizaki, si preman bangsat itu.

Kise mengepalkan jari-jari tangannya, membuatnya memutih. Walau samar, tetapi Kuroko dapat merasa perubahan sikap Kise.

"Kise-kun, ada apa?" tanya Kuroko. Dia dan lainnya belum tahu mengenai hubungan Kise dan Mizuno.

Dengan agak kaget Kise melihat pada mentornya yang berdiri di sebelah kanannya tersebut, dengan senyum kecut, Kise hanya menjawab, "Tidak ada apa-apa-ssu."

Kuroko tidak suka melihat senyum Kise barusan.

"Sudahlah, menunggu pun dia tidak akan datang. Baiklah semua, kita pemanasan dahulu seperti biasa kemudian kita adakan _mini game 5 on 5_. Ayo semua!" perintah sang pelatih, Shirogane Kozo.

Latihan yang selalu membuat Kuroko muntah-muntah pun akhirnya dimulai.

* * *

**-switch-**

* * *

Dua jam semenjak latihan dimulai, dimana Kuroko sudah muntah entah untuk keberapa kalinya dan Midorima dengan 'sabar' mengelus punggungnya, ("Ini bukan karena aku ingin, ini hanya karena aku yang berdiri dekat dengan Kuroko, nodayo!), tiba-tiba terdengar debaman keras dari arah pintu gymnasium. Dengan santainya Haizaki masuk. Untung dia datang sendiri, tidak bersama dengan Mizuno yang nantinya akan membuat Kise marah.

"Yo!" sapa Haizaki seenaknya, "Aku sedang tidak ada kerjaan jadi aku akan ikut latihan." Sepertinya dia memang berniat ikut latihan sebab dia sudah berganti pakaian.

Nijimura yang kebetulan sudah selesai dengan bagian _mini game_nya beranjak dari duduknya. Dengan gerakan cepat dia berjalan cepat menuju ke arah Haizaki dan memberinya pukulan di kepala berambut abunya tersebut. Keadaan gymnasium menghening, bukan karena kaget tetapi karena mereka penasaran melihat perdebatan Nijimura dan Haizaki.

"_Itte..._" keluh Haizaki sambil memegang kepalanya di tempat si kapten memukulnya, "Kenapa memukulku, Nijimura-san?"

"Sudah jelas karena keterlambatanmu, bodoh! Apa alasanmu tiba-tiba datang dua jam setelah dimulai, hah?"

Haizaki tersenyum tipis. Tidak menjawab, dia berjalan melewati Nijimura yang masih memasang mimik kesal, melempar tasnya asal-asalan ke arah si _manager_, Momoi Satsuki, yang menangkapnya dengan kaget. Dia terus berjalan menuju tengah lapangan, tepat dimana Kise berdiri memandangnya.

"Nijimura-san!" –Haizaki berbicara agak berteriak- "Tadi kau tanya kenapa aku datang terlambat, kan? Itu karena tadi aku baru bermain dengan si Mizuno Akane di ruang UKS. Tapi dia membosankan dan lemah, baru satu ronde dia sudah pingsan, hahaha."

Dengan nada meremehkan sambil memberi tatapan mengintimidasi dan seringai khasnya, Haizaki kembali berbicara, terarah langsung untuk Kise. "Hey Ryouta, kau ternyata tidak pandai memilih pacar, ya? Apa kau sadar kalau dia pernah 'dipakai' bahkan sebelum aku? Lain kali cari yang benar ya, aku sudah lama tidak bermain dengan virgin."

Kesabaran Kise sudah habis. Mengetahui Haizaki dengan seenaknya 'bermain' dengan pacarnya dan ternyata gadis tersebut sudah tidak perawan, membuat kesabaran si remaja berambut _blonde_ tersebut semakin menipis. Dengan geram Kise mengepalkan tangannya, bersiap melayangkan tinju. Akan tetapi niatnya terhenti saat terdengar suara angin kencang yang menderu.

Dengan gelagapan Haizaki menangkap bola basket yang muncul tiba-tiba ke arahnya. Tangannya memerah akibat kecepatan bola yang tidak main-main. Datangnya bola begitu tak terduga, bahkan si pemegang bola juga terkaget karena bola dalam pegangannya sudah 'menghilang'.

"Tolong jaga ucapanmu, Haizaki-kun. Kau tidak hanya datang terlambat, tetapi juga sudah menghina Mizuno-san dan Kise-kun. Jadi aku harap kau segera meminta maaf pada Mizuno-san dan Kise-kun," kata Kuroko yang sudah bermandikan keringat lebih banyak dibandingkan pemain lainnya.

Haizaki memberi tatapan membunuh pada Kuroko. Dengan agak kasar mendorong Kise agar menyingkir, Haizaki berjalan ke arah Kuroko yang tetap berdiri mematung sambil menapatnya datar.

"Jadi kau ya, yang melempar bola basket padaku, hah?! Ternyata Tetsuya kecil sudah berani bermain-main, ya!"

"Aku tidak melempar. Aku meng_ignite pass_nya."

"Brengsek!" Dengan kasar Haizaki menarik kaos Kuroko untuk kemudian mendorongnya.

Kuroko terjatuh.

"Tetsu!/Tetsu-kun!/Kurokocchi!" Sebagian besar terhenyak kaget akan tindakan Haizaki, sebagian lainnya memekik cukup keras, tetapi tentu saja teriakan Aomine, Momoi, dan Kise adalah yang paling kencang.

Dengan hati-hati Aomine membantu sahabatnya tersebut berdiri. "Tetsu, kau tidak apa-apa?" Kuroko mengangguk singkat.

Sambil masih dalam papahan Aomine, dengan nada yang terdengar lebih dingin dari biasanya Kuroko mengatakan, "Haizaki-kun, apakah untuk meminta maaf saja sulit?"

Mendengar nada bicara Kuroko yang dingin sekaligus datar, ditambah mimik wajahnya yang selalu seperti tembok, membuat Haizaki semakin kesal. Haizaki tidak menyukai orang yang tidak bisa menunjukkan ekspresinya seperti Kuroko.

"Dasar kau..." Tadinya Haizaki berniat kembali menyakiti Kuroko, beruntung Nijimura menangkap pergelangan tangannya. Mimik wajah Nijimura yang biasa terlihat ketus sekarang berubah menjadi mimik wajah kesal bercampur marah.

"Kalian berdua jangan membuat kegaduhan. Kalau ingin berkelahi lakukan nanti setelah latihan dan lakukan di luar sekolah," kata Nijimura, kemudian melepas cengkeramannya pada tangan Haizaki. "Semuanya, kembali berlatih!"

Seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa semua anggota tim kembali duduk untuk menyaksikan _mini game_ yang sedang berlangsung, yang lainnya kembali ke tengah lapangan termasuk Kise dan Kuroko yang kebetulan bermain satu tim.

"Kurokocchi," panggil Kise sambil memegang pundak Kuroko sehingga dia harus membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap pada Kise, "_Ano_, kau tidak apa-apa? Terima kasih sudah membelaku tadi-ssu. Tapi kau tidak harus melakukannya."

Sambil memberikan senyum tipisnya, Kuroko berkata, "Aku melakukannya tidak sepenuhnya untuk Kise-kun, tetapi juga untuk Mizuno-san. Aku tidak suka dengan perkataan Haizaki-kun tadi. Lagipula aku akan bertindak seperti tadi tidak hanya untuk Kise-kun, tetapi juga untuk yang lainnya."

Perkataan Kuroko membuat perasaan Kise menghangat. Kuroko memang selalu seperti itu, mengedepankan teman-temannya. Walau awal pertemuan Kise dan Kuroko adalah sesuatu yang tidak begitu menyenangkan (karena Kise berharap Aominelah yang menjadi mentornya), tetapi perasaan itu semakin berkembang menjadi perasaan _respect_.

"_Hai~. _Terima kasih ya, Kurokocchi, rasanya senang jika ada yang membelaku. Setelah latihan nanti, bagaimana kalau aku traktir? Kurokocchi boleh pilih mau es krim atau _shake_."

"Aku pilih ramen saja." Jawaban Kuroko membuat Kise bingung. "Kalau kau tidak ingat sekarang sedang musim dingin. Kau ingin membuatku sakit dengan mentraktirku minuman dingin seperti itu."

Kise hanya tersenyum kuda mendengarnya. "Hahaha, maaf Kurokocchi, aku lupa. Baiklah setelah ini aku akan mentraktirmu ramen-ssu."

Percakapan Kise dan Kuroko tidak sengaja terdengar oleh Murasakibara yang belum mendapat giliran melakukan _game_. Dengan seenaknya Murasakibara 'mengumumkan' bahwa Kise akan mentraktir teman-temannya makan ramen.

"Eh~, Kise-chin akan mentraktir kita makan ramen? _Yatta_~," kata Murasakibara dengan nada datarnya yang khas.

Perkataan Murasakibara terdengar jelas di ruangan gym tersebut. Sebagian besar bersorak kegirangan. Sebetulnya Nijimura ingin ikut bersorak, senyum tipis sudah terpasang pada wajah ketusnya, tetapi _image_nya sebagai seorang kapten akan rusak bila dia melakukan tindakan kekanakan seperti itu. Mendengar rasa kegirangan dari teman-temannya, dengan terpaksa Kise meng-iya-kan. Sepertinya upahnya yang baru dia dapat dari kerja paruh waktunya sebagai model akan hilang dalam beberapa jam lagi.

"Terima-kasih, Kise-kun. Pasti akan menyenangkan makan bersama-sama." Wajah dan nada natar Kuroko membuat Kise semakin meratapi nasib sialnya.

Tidak ada yang menyadari Haizaki semakin kesal dengan suasana pertemanan yang kian menghangat ini.

* * *

**-switch-**

* * *

Akhirnya latihan berakhir dengan _mini game_ penutup adalah tim Haizaki melawan tim Aomine. Benar-benar penutup yang mendebarkan dimana Aomine, yang kesal atas tindakan Haizaki terhadap sahabatnya tadi, bermain cukup keras, diperparah dengan gaya permainan Haizaki yang memang selalu keras. Kali _mini game_ tadi nyaris seperti _one on one_, dimana kedelapan lainnya seakan hanya berupa pajangan di tengah lapangan.

"Latihan bagus, semuanya," puji sang pelatih, Shirogane Kozo. "Kalian silakan berganti pakaian dan makan ramen seperti janji Kise tadi," –Kise menangis air mata buaya-, "Tetapi sebelum pulang, ada sesuatu yang harus aku sampaikan. Minggu depan adalah awal masa libur musim dingin," -semuanya bersorak kegirangan, kecuali Akashi yang hanya tersenyum tipis-, "Dan akan kita gunakan untuk latih inap selama 3 hari 2 malam di _resort_ yang sama seperti tahun kemarin."

Pemberitahuan yang terdengar begitu 'mengerikan' di telinga mereka dan mereka hanya bisa pasrah menerima nasib mereka.

Sepertinya hanya Kise yang merasa senang dengan berita tersebut sebab ini kali pertamanya akan berlatih bersama anggota string satu lainnya di luar sekolah. Dengan girang Kise bertanya sambil berbisik pada Aomine yang berdiri di belakangnya, Aomine yang wajahnya memucat seperti habis melihat makhluk halus.

"_Ne~, _Aominecchi, bagaimana sesi latihannya? Apakah menyenangkan?"

"Tanyakan pada Tetsu," kata Aomine yang malah melempar jawaban pada Kuroko.

Kise menatap Kuroko untuk menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama dan menemukan Kuroko yang lebih pucat dibandingkan Aomine. Kulit putih pucatnya membuat Kuroko semakin terlihat seperti hantu.

Sambil menutup mulutnya untuk menahan rasa mual akibat mengingat sesi latih inap di musim panas kemarin, dengan suara pelan Kuroko menjawab, "Latihannya mengerikan, lebih 'hebat' dibandingkan latihan kita sehari-hari. Sepertinya pelatih, Nijimura-senpai, Akashi-kun, dan Momoi-san mencurahkan segenap hati dan pikirannya pada menu latihannya." Mendengarnya membuat Kise ikut khawatir.

* * *

**-switch-**

* * *

Semua anggota tim sudah berganti pakaian. Kini semuanya tengah berjalan bersama menuju gerbang sekolah yang gerbangnya akan tutup dalam beberapa menit lagi, saling mengobrol ringan dengan teman sebelahnya sambil sesekali bersenda gurau. Semuanya sudah tidak sabar menunggu traktiran ramen dari Kise. Termasuk Momoi yang dengan manjanya bergelayut pada lengan Kuroko. Sedangkan Kise, dengan khawatir dia menghitung uang di dalam dompetnya, apakah cukup atau tidak.

Keluar dari gerbang sekolah, mereka menemukan mobil sedan hitam tengah terparkir, sepertinya menunggu seseorang, yang ternyata menunggu Akashi.

"Kise, aku pulang duluan," kata Akashi singkat. Kise ingin membantah, walau dia tidak yakin uangnya cukup tetapi dia tetap berharap semuanya untuk ikut. "Lain kali saja, Kise, ayahku sudah menunggu." Sambil membungkuk singkat, Akashi masuk ke dalam mobilnya yang kemudian melaju cepat menuju kediamannya.

"Hah~, mau bagaimana lagi. Ayo kita pergi.."

Perkataan Kise terputus saat dia mendengar Kuroko tengah memanggil nama Haizaki. Kise mengarahkan pandangannya pada Haizaki, menemukan Haizaki yang berjalan berlawanan arah dengan arah jalan tujuan mereka.

"Haizaki-kun," panggil Kuroko lagi sambil melepaskan lengan Momoi dari lengannya, kemudian berlari pelan menuju Haizaki, "Kau mau kemana? Bukankah kita..."

"Berisik!" bentak Haizaki. "Aku tidak butuh traktiran si pirang itu! Kau pikir aku tidak punya uang sendiri, hah?" Haizaki pun kembali berjalan menjauh dari rombongan yang menatapnya bingung.

"Ck, bocah itu!" gerutu Nijimura dengan suara pelan. "Kuroko, biarkan saja dia. Ayo cepat, aku sudah lapar." Si kapten memimpin di depan perjalanan mereka menuju kedai ramen.

Anggota tim lainnya mengekor di belakangnya, meninggalkan Kuroko yang masih menatap sedih sekaligus khawatir akan kepergian Haizaki yang kian menjauh dari mereka.

"Haizaki-kun..." kata Kuroko dalam bisikan.

* * *

**-switch-**

* * *

_KLONTANG_

Dengan kasar Haizaki menendang kaleng kosong yang dibuang sembarangan oleh orang tak bertanggung jawab. Wajahnya merenggut kesal, tangannya mengepal erat di dalam saku sweater berwarna hitamnya. Kejadian hari ini sangatlah menjengkelkan. Dimulai dari Mizuno yang 'lemah' dan 'pernah dipakai', kemudian Kuroko yang bertindak sok pahlawan terhadap Kise, dan juga Kise yang selalu ramah dan mengumbar kehangatan dimana pun dia berada.

Akan tetapi, yang membuatnya lebih kesal adalah Kuroko yang tadi memanggilnya sambil berkata ramah, seakan Haizaki tidak berusaha memukulnya tadi.

"Brengsek, apa maksud si kerdil itu memberi tatapan seperti itu padaku? Apa dia mengasihaniku? Sialan! Aku benci dengan semua kehangatan tadi!"

Tanpa dia menyadarinya, Haizaki sebenarnya hanyalah iri.

* * *

**T B C**

* * *

Gimana, minna-san? Ini hanya prologue, belum ada konflik yang jelas. Tapi semuanya akan jelas di chapter selanjutnya. Yang jelas ini mengenai "bertukarnya jiwa Haizaki dan Kuroko".

Aq masih bingung: Sho-ai atau friendship, atau mungkin male (yg belum ditentukan) x Momoi? Aq pribadi condong pada friendship walau ga menutup kemungkinan akan menyerempet pada sho-ai di chapter2 selanjutnya. Kalau ada yang berharap menjadi sho-ai, seperti fic aq yg Nichijou aq akan terima masukan pairing apapun (inget ya, ini Teiko arc), tp maaf khusus di fic ini aku ga terima pairing AoKi (maaf, minna-san, aku ga suka AoKi dalam hubungan romansa, _bows_). Tapi harus aq bilang: Niji, Hai, Kise, Kuro akan banyak muncul dibanding chara lainnya.

Mizuno Akane adalah pemain pembantu, nama random.

Oh ya, minna-san, ada yang sadar ga kalo nama pelatih Teiko dan Rakuzan punya nama belakang yg sama? Sama2 Shirogane.

Makasih untuk yang udah baca, terutama bagi yang bersedia review, fave, dan follow (ngarep mode: on).

RnR, please...


	2. Switch 2

**Disclaimer: Tadatoshi Fujimaki.**  
**Warning: OOC, typo(s), kata-kata kasar**

**.**

**SWITCH**

**Haizaki Shougo - Kuroko Tetsuya.**

**By: NekoTama-1110**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Aku pesan yang spesial!"  
"Aku minta yang tanpa _naruto_!"  
"Jii-san, aku yang tanpa _menma_!"  
"Aku mie ramennya yang banyak!"

Bukan kata-kata hanya itu saja yang para anggota basket Teiko teriakan. Semuanya berteriak bersama-sama meminta pesanan ramen mereka. Mungkin hanya Kuroko yang memilih duduk terlebih dahulu sambil membaca novelnya ditemani Momoi yang mengajaknya mengobrol dan Kise yang masih menghitung uang dalam dompetnya yang tidak berteriak-teriak.

Teriakan teman-temannya membuat keadaan kedai ramen menjadi gaduh. Belum lagi pengunjung hari ini cukup banyak sehingga mereka menjadi tontonan gratis orang-orang yang ingin merasa kembali ke masa muda; saling berteriak seperti anak kecil.

Paman penjual ramen, beserta putrinya yang selalu membantunya, hanya mampu menatap belasan remaja pria di depannya dengan tatapan bingung. Kalau beliau memiliki penyakit jantung mungkin beliau sudah terkapar di lantai.

"Hey, jangan seenaknya memesan yang kalian mau! Kalau uangku tidak cukup bagaimana?" Kali ini Kise ikut berteriak, suaranya yang khas mampu mengalahkan teriakan teman-temannya. "Jii-san, aku yang membayar pesanan mereka, jadi aku pesan..." –Kise menghitung jumlah teman-temannya- "16 yang biasa dan 3 yang spesial-ssu."

Si paman penjual ramen menghembuskan nafas lega, akhirnya telinga dan jantungnya selamat dari teriakan para pelanggan yang sudah kelaparan. "Baiklah, 16 biasa dan 3 spesial segera dibuat."

Semuanya duduk, sambil sesekali merutuk pelan karena pesanannya tidak sesuai keinginan.

"Kise, kenapa hanya pesan 3 yang spesial? Itu namanya diskriminasi, tahu!" marah Aomine disetujui oleh yang lainnya.

"Uangku tidak cukup kalau beli yang spesial semua-ssu."

"Lalu siapa yang saja mendapat jatah porsi spesial?"

"Hah~? Tentu saja aku, Kurokocchi, dan Momocchi. Hanya mereka berdua yang tidak berteriak-teriak seperti anak kecil jadi itu semacam hadiah kedewasaan dariku-ssu." Aomine memukul kepala Kise dengan majalah Mai-channya.

"Tapi Ki-chan, menu makanku kan tidak banyak, Tetsu-kun juga," kata Momoi dan membuat Kise cemberut sambil memprotes pelan.

"Momoi-san, bagaimana kalau kita makan semangkuk berdua saja? Aku tidak yakin aku bisa menghabiskannya," kata Kuroko yang membuat Momoi memekik kegirangan karena kali ini Kuroko yang membuat 'pergerakan' pertama terhadapnya. "Tapi Kise-kun, kalau boleh yang bagianku tolong dibungkus saja."

Mereka yang tadinya mau meminta bagian Kuroko untuk diri mereka sendiri kembali ke bangku mereka masing-masing.

"Baiklah kalau Kurokocchi bilang begitu. Tapi kenapa dibungkus?"

"... Nenekku suka ramen. Jadi kalau Kise-kun tidak keberatan, yang bagianku untuk nenekku saja."

"Oh, baiklah, apa yang tidak untuk Kurokocchi-ssu! Sebentar ya, aku bilang dulu pada Jii-san agar bagianmu dibungkus saja," kata Kise riang sambil berdiri dari bangkunya dan menghampiri paman penjual ramen yang disibukkan dengan 19 porsi ramen pasanan Kise dan teman-temannya.

Tanpa Kise tahu bahwa Kuroko sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan mata memohon maaf.

**-switch-**

"Wuah, kenyangnya! Ramen panas memang paling lezat saat musim dingin begini!" kata Aomine sambil mengelus perutnya yang sudah terisi makanan.

"Ki-chan, terima kasih ya sudah mentraktir kami," kata Momoi sambil tersenyum.

"Kise, lain kali traktir kami lagi," kali ini si kapten yang berbicara dengan nada dan wajah datar, disambut sorakan dan anggukan semangat dari yang lainnya. Nijimura melihat jam tangannya, ternyata waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 8 malam. "Sudah malam. Semuanya, pastikan langsung pulang ke rumah masing-masing," perintah Nijimura pada 'anak-anaknya'.

Selain Momoi, Aomine, Kise, Midorima, dan Murasakibara, semuanya mulai berjalan ke arah rumah masing-masing. Tidak lupa mengucap terima kasih pada Kise yang masih meratapi dompet kosongnya dan saling mengucap salam selamat malam.

Setelah semuanya pergi menjauh, Murasakibara yang sudah berlanjut mengemil, bertanya, "Kuro-chin mana?"

"Eh?"

Momoi, Kise, dan Aomine melihat sekelilingnya. Momoi sampai masuk kembali ke kedai ramen untuk memastikan apakah Kuroko masih berada di dalam atau tidak, yang ternyata nihil.

"Bagaimana ini? Kalau Kurokocchi hilang berarti ini tanggung jawabku!" panik Kise.

"Kise, Kuroko bukan anak kecil. Dia tidak mungkin hilang, nodayo, " ucap Midorima sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya. "Dan hentikan panikmu itu, kau membuat Aomine dan Momoi seperti orang gila." Benar saja Aomine dan Momoi seperti orang tua yang sedang mencari anak mereka; meneriakkan nama Kuroko sambil mencari di sekeliling. "Coba telepon dia."

"Oh ya, benar! Telepon!" Dengan panik Kise mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mulai menekan nomor Kuroko yang sudah dia ingat di luar kepala.

Terdengar nama sambung cukup lama sampai kemudian telepon diangkat.

Belum mengucap salam, dengan nada panik Kise sudah berbicara duluan. "Kurokoccchi~! Kau dimana-ssu? Kau ... eh, Aominecchi!" Aomine merebut ponsel milik Kise.

"Tetsu _teme_! Kau kemana, hah? Kau membuat kami panik tahu!"

Di seberang telepon Kuroko menjawab dengan nada datarnya, seakan tidak merasa bersalah. "_Ah, maafkan aku, Aomine-kun. Tadi aku sudah izin untuk pulang duluan pada Kise-kun dan yang lainnya, tetapi sepertinya mereka tidak ada yang mendengarku. Aku juga sudah bilang pada Aomine-kun, tapi kau malah bersendawa keras dan juga tidak mendengarku._"

Aomine malu. "La-lain kali katakan dengan lebih keras. Kau lupa ya hawa keberadaanmu itu sangat tipis. Lalu, dimana kau sekarang?"

Hening sejenak hingga kemudian Kuroko menjawab, "_Aku dalam perjalanan ke rumah. Sekali lagi maaf._"

"Ck, ya sudah, hati-hati."

_Klik_ - Sambungan telepon terputus.

Aomine menyerahkan ponsel Kise pada pemiliknya. "Tetsu sudah pulang duluan. Ternyata dia sudah izin pulang duluan, tetapi kita tidak ada yang mendengarnya."

"Hah... merepotkan, nodayo."

"Kuro-chin memang seperti hantu, ya."

"Tapi kenapa teleponnya kau putus, Ahominecchi? Aku kan belum bilang selamat malam pada Kurokocchi-ssu!"

"Iya, benar! Aku kan ingin bilang selamat malam juga pada Tetsu-kun! Dai-chan jelek!" kata Momoi seenaknya.

"Sialan kalian!"

**-switch-**

Kuroko tengah menatap rumah yang berada di depannya. Tetapi, mengapa dia tidak masuk padahal dia mengatakan sedang dalam perjalanan pulang? Sebab yang berada di depannya bukanlah rumah keluarganya, melainkan rumah milik keluarga Haizaki.

'_Apa tidak apa-apa kalau aku datang semalam ini?_' Waktu memang masih menunjukkan pukul 20.30, tetapi bukan waktu yang tepat pula untuk bertamu. '_Tapi kalau aku tidak masuk, ramennnya nanti dingin,' _batin Kuroko sambil menatap bungkusan di tangannya yang berisi ramen pemberian Kise yang kata Kuroko untuk neneknya tersebut. Kuroko tentu saja berbohong.

Sekitar 3 menit Kuroko hanya menatap rumah Haizaki, seorang remaja berusia 20 tahunan menghampirinya.

"Ada yang bisa aku bantu?" tanya orang tersebut. Jarang-jarang ada yang bisa 'melihat' Kuroko secepat ini.

Kuroko menatap pada si penanya; Kuroko melotot. Orang di depannya sangatlah mirip dengan Haizaki, seperti pinang dibelah dua. Tinggi badan, wangi parfum, model dan warna rambut, bahkan dia pun memakai anting di telinganya. Penampilannya memang sangatlah mirip, tetapi bila diperhatikan secara seksama mereka memiliki perbedaan; mata dari pria di depan sangatlah ramah, pandangan matanya lebih teduh dibandingkan Haizaki teman setimnya tersebut.

"Namaku Kuroko Tetsuya. Hari ini tim basket makan ramen bersama, tetapi Haizaki-kun tidak ikut, jadi aku berpikir untuk membungkuskan satu untuknya. Tetapi sekarang sudah malam, aku khawatir mengganggu," kata Kuroko.

Sepersekian detik pria di depannya menatap Kuroko, kemudia dia tersenyum, "Haha, kau bicara apa? Kaa-san dan Shougo selalu tidur larut, kau datang pukul 12 malam pun tidak akan mengganggu kami. Ayo masuk!"

"Ah, tidak usah. Tolong sampaikan saja titipanku pada Haizaki-kun."

"Tidak mau. Kau harus serahkan padanya sendiri. Shougo jarang kedatangan teman laki-laki. Aku sampai mengira dia itu tidak punya teman sebaya. Ayo sekarang masuk!" katanya sambil menarik Kuroko ke dalam. "Ah ya, namaku Haizaki Shora, kakak satu-satunya Shougo. Salam kenal, Tetsuya!" Bahkan di pertemuan awal pun si pria yang ternyata kakak Haizaki tersebut sudah memanggil nama Kuroko dengan nama depannya.

"Salam kenal, Ha..."

"Sho-ra~"

"Salam kenal, Shora-san."

**-switch-**

Banyak orang yang mengalihkan rasa kesalnya dengan melakukan suatu hal, salah satunya Haizaki. Entah dia merasa kesal atau marah karena kejadian hari ini, yang jelas dia sangat ingin makan, makan, dan makan, ditemani televisi yang menayangkan acara olahraga.

"Okaeri~" salam kakak Haizaki dengan suara lantang.

Haizaki bukan tipe orang yang senang membalas salam seseorang, paling baik dia hanya menjawab dengan mengatakan "Hmm..".

"Shougo, ada temanmu."

Dengan ogah-ogahan Haizaki menengok pada kakaknya dan menemukan seseorang yang dikenalnya berdiri di belakang kakaknya.

"Selamat malam, Haizaki-kun," salam Kuroko sambil membungkuk singkat.

Makanan yang tadinya hendak dia telan secara terpaksa ditelannya dengan kaget, membuatnya terbatuk-batuk.

"Aku tinggal ya, Tetsuya. Aku lelah dan banyak tugas untuk besok. Selamat malam," salam kakak Haizaki sambil mengacak rambut Kuroko perlahan. Tidak kakak tidak adik, sepertinya mereka adalah tipe orang yang tidak berkeberatan dengan kontak fisik.

Kakak Haizaki menuju kamarnya yang terletak di lantai dua, meninggalkan adiknya bersama Kuroko dalam keadaan canggung. Perlu diketahui, semenjak Haizaki menjadi murid SMA, Kuroko adalah teman laki-laki pertama yang datang ke rumahnya.

"Ada apa kemari, Tetsuya?" kata Haizaki ketus sambil meletakkan piring makannya dan beranjak dari sofa.

"Ini," –Kuroko menyodorkan plastik berisi ramen-, "traktiran dari Kise-kun. Aku ingat kau bilang tidak mau, tapi sebagai teman setim, sudah seharusnya kau juga mendapatkannya."

Haizaki hanya menatap bungkusan tersebut selama beberapa detik. Ada perasaan aneh saat Kuroko mengatakan kalimat tadi. Dia merasa diperhatikan, dan itu membuatnya merasa aneh, perasaan antara muak dan juga ... senang, mungkin.

"Ah..." Haizaki mengambil bungkusan tersebut tanpa mengucapkan terima kasih. "Ya sudah kalau begitu, urusanmu denganku sudah selesai, kan? Sana pulang, sudah malam," kata Haizaki seenaknya.

Kuroko menatapnya datar sepersekian detik; pandangannya tidak terbaca. Kemudian Kuroko membungkuk dan mengucapkan, "Kalau begitu selamat malam, Haizaki-kun. Ramennya mungkin sudah agak dingin, jadi sebaiknya dihangatkan dulu. Dan terima kasih kau mau menerimanya. Tadi aku sempat berpikir kau akan membuangnya. Sampai jumpa, Haizaki-kun."

Kuroko berbalik dan berjalan menuju pintu depan, tanpa ditemani si tuan rumah yang setidaknya mengantar sampai gerbang.

Entah apa yang Haizaki pikirkan, tetapi dia agak melempar bungkusan berisi ramen pada sofa, kemudian menarik jaket yang memang selalu dia sampirkan di punggung sofa.

Dia menuju halaman belakangnya. Dengan cepat menarik keluar sepeda yang sudah cukup lama tidak dia ataupun kakaknya gunakan kemudian keluar dari gerbang rumahnya, menyusul Kuroko yang untungnya belum jauh.

Haizaki mengayuh sepedanya dengan cepat. "Tetsuya, naik, aku antar sampai rumah."

Mata Kuroko membulat kaget sebab sepertinya Haizaki memiliki bakat menjadi 'hantu' seperti dirinya. Kuroko bahkan tidak mendengar kayuhan sepedanya tadi.

Kuroko menatap Haizaki, kemudian pada sepeda yang dia kendarai. "_Ano_, terima kasih atas tawarannya. Tapi, dimana aku duduk?"

Sepeda milik Haizaki tidak memiliki boncengan di bagian belakangnya. Dengan agak gemas atas kebodohan Kuroko, Haizaki menjawab, "Hah~? Kau lihat besi dekat ban itu?" -Haizaki menunjuk ban belakangnya-, "Berdiri di situ."

Bukannya naik, Kuroko kembali dengan polosnya bertanya, "_Ano_, apa berarti aku harus berpegangan pada pundak Haizaki-kun?"

Haizaki menggeram. Kali ini dia menarik Kuroko dan memaksanya untuk segera naik. "Cepat naik sebelum kebaikanku menguap!"

Kuroko akhirnya menurut.

Dalam perjalanan menuju rumah Haizaki, kembali Haizaki merasa hangat dalam hatinya. Keadaan saat ini sama persis dengan keadaan beberapa tahun lalu saat Haizaki dan kakaknya menghabiskan sore mereka dengan bersepeda seperti ini; kakaknya yang mengayuh dan Haizaki yang berpegangan pada pundak kakaknya. Sekarang adalah sebaliknya; dia bisa merasakan sebuah pegangan di pundak bidangnya.

Terlarut dalam lamunan, Haizaki melewati 3 blok dari rumah Kuroko.

**-switch-**

Hari keberangkatan menuju latihan 4 hari 3 malam di luar sekolah akhirnya tiba. Ke 20 anggota tim ditambah Momoi dan pelatih sudah berkumpul, termasuk Haizaki yang pada awalnya tidak berniat datang tetapi dia terpaksa datang sebab Nijimura dan Akashi menjemputnya langsung ke rumahnya. Tentu saja mereka ke sana dengan mobil Akashi sehingga mau tidak mau Haizaki harus ikut.

Begitu pengabsenan nama anggota selesai, dengan ramai ke 20 anggota tim masuk ke dalam bus dan mulai berebut bangku. Hanya Akahsi dan Midorima yang tidak terlalu pusing akan duduk di bangku barisan manapun.

Yang paling berisik adalah Kise dan Momoi yang berebut ingin duduk bersebelahan dengan Kuroko. Sayang, saat mereka berdebat, Aomine sudah menarik Kuroko untuk duduk di sebelahnya. Secara terpaksa Kise dan Momoi duduk bersebelahan.

Lalu dimana Haizaki? Sudah bisa ditebak, dia duduk sendiri di bangku terpanjang di bagian paling belakang bus. Tidak ada yang cukup gila untuk duduk di sebelahnya, yang ada adalah kemungkinan Haizaki akan memarahi teman sebangkunya sepanjang perjalan.

Bus sudah bergerak. Haizaki melihat pada teman-teman timnya yang mulai berceloteh ramai. Sesekali melirik pada Kuroko yang masih menjadi rebutan Kise dan Momoi, sedangkan Aomine sebagai teman sebangkunya dalam hitungan detik sudah berlabuh ke alam mimpi. Kuroko sendiri pun sudah menenggelamkan mata dan pikirannya pada novelnya, lagi.

'_Brengsek, ada apa dengan si kecil itu sampai-sampai banyak orang yang ingin dekat dengannya?_' rutuk Haizaki dalam hati sambil menatap Kuroko yang kebetulan duduk di bagian luar.

Merasa diperhatikan, Kuroko menengok ke belakang dan bertatapan mata dengan Haizaki. Kuroko menutup bukunya, lalu beranjak dari bangkunya, membuat Kise dan Momoi memprotes.

"Haizaki-kun, Kise-kun dan Momoi-san agak berisik, aku tidak bisa konsentrasi membaca. Boleh aku duduk di sini?"

Haizaki menatapnya datar kemudian dengan ketus menjawab, "Terserah kau saja."

Saat Kuroko duduk di sebelahnya, Haizaki kembali merasakan perasaan hangat itu, perasaan hangat saat ditemani seserorang.

**-switch-**

Setelah perjalanan 4 jam yang membuat pantat terasa panas, akhirnya mereka tiba di penginapan. Benar-benar pemandangan yang indah. Hanya hijau sejauh mata memandang, tempat yang tepat bagi pelatih, Nijimura, dan Akashi untuk 'menyiksa' anggota timnya. Kesialan mereka belum berakhir sebab tahun ini mereka tidak menyewa kamar, tetapi aula sebagai tempat istirahat mereka, sehingga ke 20 anggota tim akan tidur dalam aula yang sama, seperti sarden. Sedangkan pelatih dan Momoi akan beristirahat di ruangkan terpisah.

"Segera taruh barang-barang kalian di aula dan berganti dengan pakaian olahraga. Dalam 30 menit, bertemu lagi di sini, kita segera mulai latihan," kata pelatih. Perjalanan mereka bukan perjalanan yang singkat dan pelatih dengan seenaknya sudah menyuruh mereka untuk berlatih.

.

"Latihan _outdoor_ tahun ini akan dipusatkan pada fisik kalian. Menu latihan yang sudah Nijimura dan Akashi bagikan harus kalian lakukan dengan baik dan benar, serta..." –pelatih melirik pada Haizaki yang sedang menguap lebar- "yang datang terlambat atau parahnya tidak ikut berlatih, akan diberi sangsi lompat kodok mengitari bangunan penginapan ini 20 kali."

Semuanya melotot, termasuk Aomine dan Haizaki yang paling 'hobi' datang terlambat. Bangunan penginapan yang mereka tempati akan terasa biasa saja bila dilakukan dengan berlari, lain hal bila dilakukan dengan melompat.

"Untuk pemanasan, lari 5 keliling bukit ini. Jangan curang, Momoi akan memerhatikan kalian semua. Dimulai!" sebelum semuanya berlari, ke 20 anggota tim memberi pandangan membunuh pada Momoi.

.

Sudah bisa diduga, untuk pemanasan pun Kuroko sudak kewalahan. Ini sudah putarannya yang ketiga tetapi nafasnya sudah terputus-putus. Anggota tim lainnya sudah jauh di depannya, hanya Haizaki yang masih berlari santai di belakang Kuroko. Haizaki benci melakukan sesuatu yang menguras keringat selain saat 'bermain' dengan para perempuan.

Pandangan Kuroko mulai memutih. Kepalanya terasa pusing. Diperparah dengan tanah yang basah karena ini adalah daerah perbukitan dan sudah memasuki musim dingin.

Kuroko terus berlari perlahan tanpa memerhatikan pijakannya. Yang Kuroko ingat kemudian hanyalah teriakan tertahan Haizaki yang meneriakkan namanya dan benturan keras di kepalanya.

Setelahnya, anggota tim yang berada di bagian depan rombongan lari, dikejutkan oleh Kuroko dan Haizaki yang pingsan di tengah jalur lari mereka.

Ini akan menjadi awal 'kehidupan' baru Haizaki sebagai Kuroko dan Kuroko sebagai Haizaki.

**.**

**T B C**

**.**

* * *

Akhirnya bisa apdet jg chapter 2nya yang ternyata lebih panjang dari chapter 1. Gimana2? Plotnya kecepetan atau malah terlalu lambat? Dan aq masih tunggu saran minna-san, friendship, shounen-ai, ato male x Momoi?

Sekalian mau curhat. Aq baru tahu vocalis oldcodex ternyata seiyuu-nya si Takao. Pantesan suaranya mirip bgt ya.

Balesan review untuk kiseeee (guest): ini udah aq apdet, maaf kalo lama

RnR please...


	3. Switch 3

**Disclaimer: Tadatoshi Fujimaki.**  
**Warning: (maybe) OOC, typo(s), kata-kata kasar**

* * *

.

Kejadiannya begitu cepat. Haizaki dapat melihat tubuh Kuroko yang berlari pelan di depannya dengan gerakan yang kian melambat, berakhir dengan dirinya yang limbung, dan kemudian terpeleset ke arah belakang.

Haizaki mampu menangkap punggung Kuroko. Sayang, pijakan yang cukup licin membuat Haizaki turut terpeleset. Berat tubuh Kuroko pun ikut ambil andil dalam membuat Haizaki terpeleset.

Kepala bagian belakang Kuroko membentur dahi Haizaki. Kalau saja bukan karena pijakannya yang licin tersebut, pastinya Haizaki mampu menahan tubuh mereka berdua. Kepala bagian belakang Haizaki pun turut menjadi korban benturan dengan tanah. Untunglah tidak sampai menimbulkan luka parah.

Yang Haizaki ingat setelahnya hanyalah gelap dan berat tubuh Kuroko di atas tubuhnya.

**-switch-**

Anggota tim yang lain mulai menyusul, menemukan Haizaki dan Kuroko yang terkapar begitu saja di jalur lari. Mulai terjadi kecemasan, salah satu anggota tim yang agak mengerti dengan medis memeriksa keadaan keduanya. Dinyatakan keduanya pingsan untuk alasan yang tidak dia ketahui.

Anggota _Kiseki no Sedai_ menyusul, termasuk Nijimura yang datang tak kalah terengahnya dibandingkan lainnya.

"Hei, ada apa ini? Kita masih di tengah pemanasan," tegur Nijimura.

"Kapten, kami menemukan Haizaki-kun dan Kuroko-kun pingsan."

Mendengar nama Kuroko disebut, Aomine dan Kise berjalan tergesa, sempat menabrak beberapa anggota tim lainnya yang mengganggu jalan mereka.

"Kurokocchi!" teriak Kise kaget saat melihat Kuroko yang masih terbaring lemah dekat Haizaki. Tidak ada yang berani memindahkan mereka, khawatir terdapat luka yang serius.

Kise berniat mendekati Kuroko, tetapi Akashi mencegahnya dengan menarik kaosnya.

"Kise, jangan gegabah. Kita belum tahu keadaan mereka seperti apa," kata Akashi mengingatkan. "Midorima, coba periksa keadaan mereka."

Ayah Midorima yang merupakan seorang dokter dan pemilik rumah sakit, membuatnya mengerti dengan dunia medis. Dengan cekatan dan hati-hati dia memeriksa Kuroko dan Haizaki. Mulai dari kepala, ke bagian tangan, hingga ke kaki mereka.

"Aku rasa mereka tidak apa-apa. Sepertinya hanya pingsan, _nodayo_."

"Ck, ada-ada saja!" keluh Nijimura dengan suara pelan. "Midorima dan Murasakibara, tolong bawa mereka ke penginapan kita. Minta bantuan pada dokter di sana untuk memeriksakan keadaan mereka."

"Nijimura-senpai, biar Kurokocchi..."

"Tidak," putus Akashi tegas pada Kise. "Aku setuju dengan Nijimura-san agar Midorima saja yang membawa Kuroko, dia bisa membantu memerika Kuroko dan Haizaki lebih lanjut. Kau yang sedang cemas seperti ini malah akan membuat Kuroko terjatuh lagi nanti."

"Tapi Akashicchi..." Keluhan Kise dibalas tatapan tidak setuju (lagi) dari Akashi dan Nijimura.

'_Hah, ada-ada saja ini. Tapi berkat dia sepertinya aku bisa curang satu putaran.,_' pikir Midorima sambil tersenyum sangat tipis.

Sambil berpikir seperti itu, Midorima secara perlahan mengangkat Kuroko ke punggungnya.

"Ne, Akachin~, kenapa aku yang harus membawa Zaki-chin? Aku malas. Dia berat."

"Murasakibara, kalau kau tidak mau melakukannya, tidak ada jatah makan malam untukmu. Kau setuju denganku, kan, Nijimura-san?" Nijimura mengangguk.

Dengan sangat terpaksa Murasakibara menggendong Haizaki di pundaknya, seperti membawa karung beras.

"Yang lainnya, lanjutkan lari kalian. Aku yakin hanya tinggal satu putaran lagi."

Anggota tim yang lain memulai kembali lari mereka, sedangkan Midorima dan Murasakibara berjalan ke arah yang berlawanan menuju penginapan.

Sebelum melanjutkan larinya, Kise sempat melirik Kuroko sekilas sebelum akhirnya sadar bahwa Akashi belum melanjutkan larinya dan tengah menatap tajam padanya; tatapan yang mengartikan untuk segera mulai berlari lagi.

**-switch-**

Perjalanan menuju penginapan ternyata cukup melelahkan. Walaupun Kuroko termasuk ringan dan Murasakibara kuat, tetap saja melelahkan bila membawa beban sambil menuruni perbukitan.

"Kalau seperti ini sama saja aku tetap berlari satu putaran lagi, _nodayo_!"

"Mido-chin, jangan marah-marah," kata Murasakibara 'berusaha' menenangkan Midorima.

"Terserah padaku aku mau marah-marah atau..." -Midorima membalikkan kepalanya ke belakang-, "Murasakibara! Bisa-bisanya saat seperti ini kau masih mengemil!"

"Eh~? Tapi aku lapar. Mido-chin mau?"

"Aku tidak..."

_Kruyuk_... Perut Midorima berbunyi di saat yang tidak tepat.

Sebetulnya Midorima gengsi mengatakannya, tetapi suara perutnya tadi terdengar jelas oleh Murasakibara. Untunglah Murasakibara bukanlah tipe orang yang suka membesarkan masalah, apalagi hanya tentang suara perut tadi.

"Ck! Suapi aku. Kuroko bisa jatuh kalau aku melepas kakinya."

Cara Murasakibara menggendong Haizaki di pundaknya memudahkannya untuk memegang bungkus snacknya dan juga mengambil isinya. Murasakibara mengambil satu keripik singkongnya kemudian menyuapinya ke mulut Midorima yang sudah terbuka. Bukannya masuk ke dalam mulut Midorima, keripik singkong tadi malah jatuh ke tanah.

"Murasakibara! Kau ini niat memberikannya atau tidak?!"

"Maaf, Mido-chin..."

"Nada suaramu itu tidak mengartikan kau benar-benar meminta maaf!"

"Ah, lalu aku harus bernada seperti apa?"

"Cukup, jangan dilanjutkan! Suapi aku yang baru!" Midorima membuka kembali mulutnya.

"Ah, maaf Mido-chin, tadi yang terakhir."

"Apa?! Kau ini sadar tidak kalau aku ini sangat lapar?!" Mimik wajah Midorima terlihat semakin mengerikan, ditambah peluh yang semakin deras bercucuran dari dahinya. Lapar dan lelah membuatnya lupa akan ke_tsundere_annya

"Mido-chin mau yang tadi jatuh?" Murasakibara menunjuk pada 'seonggok' keripik singkong yang berada di tanah.

Tanpa berkata apapun lagi, Midorima berbalik badan dan melanjutkan perjalannya membawa dirinya dan Kuroko menuju penginapan.

Di belakangnya, Murasakibara hanya menatap bingung kepergian Midorima. Sambil membetulkan posisi Haizaki di pundaknya, Murasakibara ikut membuntut di belakang Midorima menuju penginapan.

**-switch-**

"Tetsu-kun!" adalah respon pertama yang Momoi keluarkan saat melihat Midorima membawa Kuroko dalam gendongan di punggungnya. Tak jauh di belakangnya adalah Murasakibara yang merasa lega ternyata mereka sudah tiba di penginapan.

"Pelatih..." Seakan Momoi tidak ada di sana, Midorima mendekat pada si Pelatih, "Kami menemukan Kuroko dan Haizaki pingsan di tengah jalur lari kami tadi."

"Kalau begitu segera bawa ke dalam. Momoi, kau temani mereka. Hubungi pihak medis di penginapan ini untuk memeriksakan mereka. Biar aku yang mengurus anggota lainnya."

"Baik, Pelatih," seru Momoi.

"Eh~? Masih harus menggendong Zaki-chin? Berat~..."

"Jangan mengeluh saja, Murasakibara!"

Dengan kelelahan tingkat tinggi, Midorima dan Murasakibara berjalan agak terseok ke dalam penginapan. Mereka berdua berjalan menuju aula tempat mereka akan beristirahat, sementara Momoi sudah terlebih dahulu menuju kantor medis di penginapan tersebut.

Begitu tiba di aula, tentu saja belum ada satupun _futon_ yang digelar. Tanpa peduli lantai yang dingin, Midorima berjongkok dan secara perlahan menurunkan Kuroko dari punggungnya. Seakan sudah terbiasa, dengan lihai dia mengatur posisi Kuroko, kemudian melepas sepatunya. Entah tas milik siapa dia pergunakan sebagai bantalan kaki Kuroko agar posisinya lebih tinggi dibandingkan dada Kuroko. Memastikan Kuroko sudah dalam posisi benar, Midorima membaringkan tubuh lelahnya di sebelah Kuroko.

Berbeda dengan Murasakibara yang memang tidak pernah menangani korban pingsan seperti ini. Dengan asalnya dia 'menjatuhkan' tubuh Haizaki dari pundaknya seakan yang dia 'jatuhkan' tadi bukanlah manusia, melainkan karung berisi beras. Bila Haizaki tidak dalam keadaan pingsan, saat ini pastilah dia sudah mengeluh kesakitan. Setelah 'membaringkan' Haizaki, Murasakibara beranjak menuju tasnya, tentu saja untuk segera 'bertemu kangen' dengan cemilan-cemilannya.

Tak lama Momoi datang bersama dengan salah seorang dokter yang memang selalu sedia 24 jam membantu para tamunya. Dengan cekatan dan teliti beliau menangani Kuroko, kemudian Haizaki. Selama proses Midorima dan Murasakibara tidak banyak berkomentar. Hanya saja Midorima seakan terkesima dengan penanganan beliau yang menurutnya lihai tersebut.

Momoi tentu saja banyak berkomentar. Bertanya apakah Kuroko akan mengalami gegar otak, kapan Kuroko akan bangun, apakah ada yang patah atau retak. Sampai dengan gilanya menyarankan agar Kuroko dilepas saja seluruh pakaiannya untuk memastikan Kuroko 100% baik-baik saja.

"Tenang saja. Kuroko-kun dan Haizaki-kun tidak apa-apa. Tidak ada luka serius. Mungkin hanya lelah dengan latihan ini. Dalam beberapa jam lagi mereka akan bangun."

"Tapi _Sensei_..."

"Momoi, kau dengar apa kata beliau. Jangan menambah kecemasan seperti itu."

"Maaf, Midorin." Momoi menunduk malu bercampur sedih.

Dokter yang menangani Kuroko dan Haizaki tertawa canggung mendengar perdebatan singkat Momoi dan Midorima. Merasa penanganan yang beliau berikan sudah cukup, beliau merapikan peralatan medisnya kemudian izin keluar.

"Bila ada sesuatu, tolong jangan segan menghubungi saya kapanpun."

"Terima kasih banyak, _Sensei_." Momoi dan Midorima menunduk hormat, sedangkan Murasakibara ternyata sudah tertidur di lantai di sebelah Kuroko.

"Ah, lebih baik aku meminta dua _futon_ digelar lebih dulu untuk Tetsu-kun dan Haizaki-kun. Midorin, kau beristirahat saja dulu. Aku akan tanyakan pada Pelatih apa yang akan kau dan Mukkun lakukan selanjutnya."

Tidak menjawab, Midorima sudah berbaring di lantai.

**-switch-**

Walaupun Midorima dan Murasakibara sudah mendapat tugas lain berupa perjalanan-menuruni-bukit-sambil-membawa-beban-mak hluk-hidup, tetap saja mereka harus tetap mengikuti latihan hari ini.

Latihan _outdoor_ tahun ini benar-benar tidak main-main. Pemandangan yang indah di sekitar penginapan mereka mampu dikalahkan oleh menu latihan yang begitu melelahkan. Setelah menjalani pemanasan yang benar-benar 'panas' dengan mengelilingi bukit sebanyak lima putaran tadi, mereka berlanjut dengan sesi fisik latihan selanjutnya yang berupa naik turun bukit sebanyak 100 kali. Mengerikan bila melihat dari angkanya, tetapi bukit yang dipergunakan tidaklah curam ataupun berjarak jauh, sehingga sesi latihan hari ini dapat berjalan cukup cepat dan tanpa hambatan.

Selesai dengan sesi latihan, semua kembali ke penginapan. Badan rasanya remuk, keringat mengucur deras dari seluruh pori-pori kulit, badan terasa panas dan sangat lengket.

Kembali ke aula tempat istirahat, mereka menemukan Kuroko dan Haizaki yang entah tidur atau masih pingsan. Keduanya berbaring di tengah aula di atas _futon_ terpisah dan selimut cukup tebal. Melihat rekan timnya masih terbaring lemah, kelima anggota _Kiseki no Sedai_ dan Nijimura mendekati Kuroko dan Haizaki.

"Mereka tidak apa-apa. Beberapa jam lagi mereka akan sadar. Jadi, hentikan memasang wajah seperti itu, Kise," kata Midorima menjelaskan sambil melirik pada Kise yang memasang mimik wajah khawatir.

"Kise," Aomine merangkul pundak Kise, "Kau dengar apa kata Midorima kan. Tetsu pasti baik-baik saja. Ayo, badanku sudah lengket, aku sudah tidak sabar untuk mandi."

Saat melihat sekitar ternyata sebagian besar sudah berjalan ke area pemandian air panas. Dengan agak terpaksa Kise menurut, lebih tepatnya sangat terpaksa sebab dia kembali mendapat pandangan mata segera-pergi-mandi-atau-kau-akan-mati dari Akashi.

Selesai mandi, Nijimura memerintah pada anggota timnya untuk makan malam di ruangan lainnya. Untuk makan siang tadi hanyalah berupa nasi box yang diberikan saat perjalanan, sedangkan untuk makan malam saat ini mereka mendapat menu makan yang cukup mewah berupa prasmanan.

Kembali Kise, kali ini ditambah Momoi, mengeluh tidak ingin ikut makan malam. Keduanya membujuk Nijimura dan Akashi agar diizinkan untuk makan malam setelah Kuroko sadar.

"Nijimura-senpai, Akashicchi, aku mohon. Izinkan aku makan malam nanti ya, setelah Kurokocchi sadar-ssu."

"Iya, aku juga. Bagaimana aku bisa makan malam dengan tenang kalau keadaan Tetsu-kun saja belum jelas."

Sayang, tatapan memelas Kise dan Momoi tidak mampu meluluhkan hati Nijimura dan Akashi.

Dengan dingin Nijimura berkata, "Aku tahu kalian khawatir dengan Kuroko. Tapi coba pikirkan perasaan Kuroko saat sadar nanti dan mengetahui kalian belum makan hanya karena dia. Aku yakin Kuroko akan merasa bersalah."

"Aomine, ajak Momoi dan Kise ke ruang makan. Kalau perlu kau seret mereka."

"Ck, Akashi! Bisakah kau tidak menambah pekerjaanku?!"

"Pekerjaan yang mana, Aomine? Bukankah kerjamu hanya tidur dan melihat majalah pornomu itu?"

Nada dingin sekaligus menyebalkan dari Akashi membuat Aomine semakin kesal. Sambil menggerutu, Aomine menarik paksa Kise dan Momoi menuju ruang makan.

.

**-switch-**

.

Pusing. Itulah yang Haizaki rasakan saat dirinya terbangun dari tidur panjang (red: pingsan) hari ini. Jangankan untuk menggerakkan tubuh, sekedar menggerakkan jari tangan ataupun membuka mata pun rasanya sangatlah sulit. Samar dia mendengar suara-suara berisik teman-temannya yang sepertinya belum berniat untuk tidur. Terasa juga pergerakan dari sekeliling tubuhnya yang sedang berbaring menghadap ke arah kanan. Sepertinya ada seseorang atau tepatnya beberapa orang yang sedang duduk atau berbaring dekat dengannya. Sungguh kejadian langka nan ajaib ada yang mau tidur di sebelahnya.

Perlahan, Haizaki membuka matanya. Awalnya buram, lama-kelamaan dia mampu memfokuskan matanya dan yang dia lihat pertama kali adalah deretan _futon_ yang sudah tersusun rapi di samping _futon_nya juga punggung tegap seseorang.

Haizaki perlahan mendudukkan dirinya. Sambil memijit kepalanya yang terasa nyeri, Haizaki mencoba mengingat penyebab rasa pusingnya.

'_Ah, aku ingat. Aku berniat menolong Tetsuya tapi malah berakhir kepala kami terbentur. Shit! Badannya saja yang kecil, tapi kepalanya keras sekali_,' rutuk Haizaki dalam hati.

Belum ada semenit tersadar dari pingsannya, dari arah kirinya dia mendengar suara nyaring yang sudah sering dia dengar.

"Eh, Kurokocchi sudah sadar-ssu!"

'_Hah, Kurokocchi?_' pikir Haizaki bingung sambil masih memijit kepalanya yang masih terasa nyeri. Dia yakin 100% kalau Kise berbicara sangat dekat dengannya. '_Ah, mungkin Tetsuya berbaring di sebelahku. Kalau begitu artinya dia juga sudah sadar._'

Namun pikiran Haizaki terbantahkan saat dia merasa dirinya tengah dikelilingi oleh beberapa orang. Walau masih pusing dan pandangannya belum sepenuhnya fokus, tetapi dia mampu melihat warna rambut mereka; hijau, kuning, biru tua, merah, merah muda, dan ungu.

'_Hah?_' Haizaki mulai merasa takut. Dalam pikirannya dia mengira dirinya telah berada di alam lain. '_Apakah mereka malaikat pencabut nyawa? Tapi kenapa banyak sekali dan berbagai warna begitu?_'

"Tetsu, kau tidak apa-apa?" Haizaki dapat merasakan sebuah tangan yang memegang kepalanya dengan lembut.

"Tetsu-kun, aku khawatir sekali." Kali ini suara m_anager_nya yang berdada besar itu.

"Biarpun aku belum menjadi dokter, tapi aku sarankan kau untuk berbaring lagi, _nodayo_." Tidak salah lagi, pasti si _tsundere._

"Benar apa kata Midorima, Kuroko. Istirahatlah lagi." Nada memerintah yang selalu membuat Haizaki kesal akhirnya terdengar.

"Ne~, Kuro-chin mau permen mint ini?" Sekarang suara datar bernada main-main yang terdengar.

'_Ck, ada apa ini? Kenapa mereka memanggilku begitu?_'

"Kurokocchi! Aku khawatir sekali-ssu!" Tiba-tiba sebuah tubuh menabrak keras tubuh Haizaki dan juga lengan berotot yang sedang memeluk lehernya sekaligus kepalanya dengan sangat erat.

"Ki-chan, jangan seperti itu! Tetsu-kun masih belum sepenuhnya sadar!"

"Tapi kan..." Dengan terpaksa Ki-chan, alias Kise, melepas pelukannya pada Haizaki.

Setelah Haizaki sepenuhnya sadar, kini Haizaki mampu mengenali wajah-wajah orang yang mengelilinginya.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di dekatku?" tanya Haizaki yang belum sadar dengan perubahan suaranya.

Tidak ada yang menjawab. Keenam orang yang diketahui sebagai anggota _Kiseki no Sedai_ dan juga Momoi menatapnya bingung. Seingat Haizaki pun mereka tidak dan belum pernah menatapnya seintens ini.

"Kuroko, cara bicaramu jadi agak kasar," kata Akashi yang tidak mampu menyembunyikan nada terkejut pada suaranya.

"Hah~? Kuroko? Kau ini bicara apa? Kau buta, ya? Jelas-jelas ini aku, Haizaki Shougo." Haizaki menyibakkan selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya dan perlahan berdiri. Dirinya masih dipandangi dengan intens oleh keenamnya. "Jadi, bagaimana keadaan Tetsuya? Apakah dia sudah sadar?"

"Tetsu, ini tidak lucu. Jelas-jelas yang Tetsuya itu kau sendiri. Apa kau terkena anemia karena tadi siang?"

"Bukan anemia, Ahomine, tapi amnesia. Kuroko, duduk. Aku akan memeriksamu."

"Cih, kalian ini bicara apa? Tetsu, Kuroko! Jelas-jelas aku ini..."

Perkataan Haizaki terputus saat dia merasa suatu perubahan yang aneh. Dia dalam posisi berdiri, tetapi jarak pandangnya terhadap Aomine dan Midorima terasa sangat dekat, seakan dirinya memendek. Bila dia ingat pun suaranya tidak seberat biasanya.

Dengan seksama dia melihat sekeliling ruangan. Benar dugaannya, ada yang aneh terjadi pada dirinya. Langit-langit ruangan seakan menjauh. Dia perhatikan tubuhnya dengan seksama. Dilihat tangannya yang sekarang berkulit lebih putih dengan rambut tangan yang samar terlihat. Diperiksa lebar pergelangan tanggannya yang sepertinya mengecil. Disibakkan kaosnya ke atas dan tidak menemukan otot-otot perut kesayangannya di sana. Diperiksa pula rambutnya yang tetap berantakan tetapi terasa lebih lembut. Kemudian dia melihat lantai...

'_Shit! Sejak kapan aku sependek ini?_'

Melihat gelagat aneh dari Kuroko, Kise berdiri dan menanyakan keadaannya.

"Kurokocchi, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Haizaki memandang Kise, tetapi yang pertama kali dia lihat adalah dada Kise bukan matanya. Kise dan Haizaki memiliki tinggi badan yang nyaris sama sehingga dalam keadaan berdiri pastinya yang Haizaki lihat pertama kali adalah mata Kise.

Masih terkejut dengan perubahan sudut pandang yang berubah drastis tersebut, dari balik punggung Kise, jauh dari _futon_nya dan _futon_ milik _Kiseki no Sedai_ lainnya, samar Haizaki dapat melihat pemandangan mengerikan.

Haizaki melihat Nijimura sedang memegang pundak Haizaki, tubuhnya, yang sedang duduk bersimpuh dengan mimik wajah yang menyiratkan keterkejutan.

**.**

**T B C**

**.**

* * *

Akhirnya bisa apdet juga. Maaf lama, minna-san. Semoga chapter selanjutnya bisa cepet, tapi aku ga janji soalnya minggu depan kan udah lebaran ya?

Oke sekalian untuk genrenya, aq putusin ini friendship yang bisa dianggap sebagai shounen-ai. Maksudnya aq akan buat ini (dalam sudut pandang & anggapan aq) sebagai friendship. Bagi reader-san yang mau anggap fic ini shounen-ai ya silakan aja. Pokoknya gitulah, kalo bingung baca lagi aja chapter2 selanjutnya, soalnya aq jg bingung neranginnya, hhe. Selain itu juga u/menghindari amukan reader yg mengharapkan ini full friendship/full shounen-ai.

Oke, RnR please...

.

Balasan review guest/yg ga login:

Seicchin: makasih menyempatkan untuk review. Kenapa aq bikin ngegantung di endingnya, soalnya jari2 aq dah keburu keriting ngetiknya, hahaha. Untuk genre, udah bisa dibaca di a/n aq. Tp bisa lah kalo sekedar fanservice, hoho. Soal apdet aq ga janjiin apa2, biasa.. virus S&M (jangan kemana2 pikirannya, maksudnya sibuk & males), bows.

Wookie: ini udah dilanjut ^^. Happy reading...


	4. Switch 4

**Disclaimer: Tadatoshi Fujimaki.**  
**Warning: (maybe) OOC, typo(s), kata-kata kasar**

* * *

.

Setelah mendapat makan malam yang lezat akhirnya mereka bisa mengistirahatkan tubuh lelah mereka. Kembali ke aula tempat istirahat mereka, keadaan Kuroko dan Haizaki masih sama. Akan tetapi sepertinya keadaan keduanya sudah mulai membaik, dapat dilihat dari posisi tidur keduanya yang sudah berganti posisi; Haizaki menghadap ke arah kiri dan Kuroko sudah berputar 180 derajat, alias posisi kaki berada di atas bantal.

"Aominecchi, sejak kapan cara tidur Kurokocchi seperti itu? Bukankah Kurokocchi kalau tidur seperti orang mati ya, bisa tidak berganti posisi sedikitpun?" kata Kise bingung.

"Mana aku tahu, Kise! Memangnya hanya kau saja yang bingung," bentak Aomine, padahal sebenarnya tidak perlu.

Melihat anggota timnya sepertinya sudah lelah setelah perjalanan panjang dan latihan hari ini, Nijimura memerintahkan anggotanya untuk menggelar _futon_ masing-masing. "_Minna_, gelar _futon_ masing-masing. Terserah kalian akan beristirahat di sebelah mana. Aula ini cukup besar untuk kita, tapi ingat jangan terlalu dekat dengan pintu. Istirahat yang cukup, latihan kita masih banyak dan melelahkan."

"Baik, Kapten..." jawab semuanya dengan nada lelah sambil perlahan bergerak menuju _futon_ yang sudah disediakan pihak penginapan dan dalam beberapa grup kecil memisahkan diri untuk mengambil tempat yang dirasa nyaman.

"Nijimura-san, biar Kuroko bersama kami. Kami akan beristirahat di sebelah sana," kata Akashi sambil menunjuk salah satu sudut ruangan yang cukup jauh dari pintu.

"Baiklah, biar Haizaki tidur di sebelahku. Aku juga yang akan repot kalau dia ternyata kenapa-kenapa, kan."

"Apa perlu aku mintakan tolong pada Murasakibara untuk membantumu memindahkan Haizaki ke sebelahmu?" Murasakibara yang mendengar namanya disebut langsung melesat menjauh sambil membawa dua _futon_. Murasakibara tidak cukup dengan hanya sebuah _futon, _tinggi badannya terlalu menjulang.

"Tidak perlu, biar aku saja yang menggelar _futon_ di sebelahnya."

"Baiklah kalau begitu," kata Akashi sambil mengangguk tanda mengerti. "Aomine, gendong Kuroko ke..."

"Biar aku saja-ssu!" potong Kise tiba-tiba sambil berlari mendekati Kuroko dan menggendongnya dengan hati-hati, khawatir membangunkannya.

Akashi menghembuskan nafasnya dengan berat, lelah dengan sikap salah satu rekan timnya tersebut. Akhirnya Akashilah yang membawa pindah _futon _milik Kuroko. "Kalau begitu aku permisi, Nijimura-san. Selamat beristirahat."

Nijimura hanya menjawab "Hmm..." sambil menggelar _futon_-nya tanpa memandang Akashi lagi.

Akashi menuju sudut ruangan dimana dia, Murasakibara, Kise, Aomine, dan Midorima beristirahat, sekarang tentunya menjadi berenam setelah ditambah Kuroko.

"Ne, Akashicchi, Kurokocchi tidur di sebelahku ya. Aku mohon..." kata Kise memelas sambil masih menggendong Kuroko.

"Tidak," jawab Akashi singkat dan tegas sambil menggelar _futon_ baru. "Kise kau tidur di dekat dinding, disebahnya Aomine, kemudian Midorima, Kuroko, aku, dan Murasakibara. Tidak ada bantahan apapun, ucapanku adalah mutlak. Entah apa yang akan kau lakukan pada Kuroko kalau kau tidur disebelahnya, Kise. Sekarang rebahkan Kuroko, sampai kapan kau mau menggendongnya seperti itu?"

"Akashicchi jahat-ssu! Secara tidak langsung kau seperti mengataiku orang mesum," ucap Kise sambil membaringkan Kuroko di salah satu _futon_.

"Berisik sekali kau, Kise!" bentak Aomine cukup keras yang sudah duduk malas-malasan di atas _futon_-nya dan mendapat tatapan mengintimidasi dari Akashi dan Midorima. "Oy, bagaimana kalau kita main kartu? Saat seperti ini bukan saatnya tidur..."

SREK

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara pintu yang digeser cukup keras oleh seseorang. Siapa lagi yang berani masuk ke ruangan penuh laki-laki seperti ini selain si _manager_, alias Momoi Satsuki. Tentu saja Momoi datang sudah siap dengan persiapan perangnya menuju alam mimpi.

"Tetsu-kun! Bagaimana keadaan, Tetsu-kun?" tanya Momoi kencang, membuat beberapa anggota tim yang sudah berlabuh di alam mimpi masing-masing terbangun kaget.

"Ck, Satsuki! Ini sudah malam, cepat kembali ke kamarmu dan tidur!"

"Ne~, bukannya Mine-chin tadi mengajak main kartu?" tanya Murasakibara sambil membuka bungkus baru cemilannya kemudian memasukkannya ke mulutnya.

"Murasakibara, pilih, masukkan cemilan itu sekarang juga ke tasmu lalu pergi gosok gigi lagi, atau aku bakar semua perbekalan cemilanmu?" tanya Akashi masih berdiri dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya.

Dengan cepat Murasakibara menjawab, "Yang pertama, Aka-chin." Akhirnya dengan terpaksa dia memasukkan cemilan-cemilannya ke dalam tasnya dan segera menuju wastafel terdekat untuk menggosok giginya lagi, menghindar dari seringai mengerikan yang sudah terpasang di bibir tipis Akashi.

"Dan Momoi.."

"Tidak mau!" Momoi dengan cepat bergerak ke sebelah Kuroko dan memeluknya erat. "Aku juga mau tidur di sini, setidaknya sampai Tetsu-kun sadar! Dan Akashi-kun tidak akan bisa menghukumku karena aku adalah _manager_, bukan pemain!"

Perdebatan tidak penting antara Momoi, Aomine, dan Akashi terus berlanjut hingga Murasakibara kembali dari wastafel. Sekitar lima menit kemudian, saat akhirnya keenamnya memutuskan untuk bermain kartu, Haizaki tersadar dan menemukan dirinya yang 'baru'.

**-switch-**

Kuroko merasa aneh dengan sekitarnya. Dia memang belum sepenuhnya sadar, tetapi dia tahu bahwa sekitarnya tidak seperti biasanya. Dia tidak merasakan pergerakan atau suara berisik yang biasa Aomine, Kise, dan Momoi keluarkan. Padahal keadaan Kuroko sedang seperti ini. Adalah suatu hal langka bila ketiganya tidak mencemaskannya. Bukan bermaksud memuji diri sendiri, tetapi di antara semua teman-temannnya, mereka bertigalah yang terdekat dengannya.

Bukan hanya rasa lapang yang dirasanya, dia juga mencium aroma baru. Dekat dengan seseorang akan menjadi kewajaran baginya untuk ingat dengan bau badan atau mungkin parfum mereka, tetapi yang dia cium kali ini sangatlah baru. Baunya membuatnya tenang, seperti bau bedak bayi.

Kuroko mencoba menggerakkan jari-jari tangannya, berhasil walaupun terasa berat. Secara perlahan dia membuka kelopak matanya. Awalnya pandangannya tidak fokus, lama-kelamaan fokus. Saat matanya sepenuhnya terbuka, ada sosok yang sedang tidur di sebelahnya dan dalam posisi menghadap padanya. Pemilik wajah tersebut adalah kaptennya, Nijimura Shuuzou.

Kuroko tak bergeming. Selama sepersekian detik dia hanya berkedip sambil menatap wajah damai kaptennya tersebut. Kuroko mencoba berpikiran positif, '_Ah, mungkin aku memang sengaja ditempatkan di sebelah Nijimura-senpai. Ia kan kapten, bila terjadi sesuatu padaku tentu ialah yang pertama kali harus bertanggung jawab._'

Kuroko menyibakkan selimut tebal yang menutup tubuhnya dan secara perlahan mengambil posisi duduk. Akan tetapi perasaan aneh yang dia rasakan tadi tidak bisa sepenuhnya hilang. Dia lihat ke sebelah kirinya; terdapat sekitar lima _futon _berjajar dimana semuanya rambut berwarna hitam menyembul di atas masing-masing bantalnya, kelimanya tidak salah lagi adalah para seniornya di tim basket ini. Perasaan Kuroko mulai tidak enak. Dia lihat ke sebelah kanannya yang ternyata dia temukan adalah kosong. '_Aneh, biasanya Aomine-kun atau Kise-kun yang disebelahku._'

Kuroko berdiri perlahan, mencoba mencerna perubahan-penataan-posisi-tempat-tidur yang menurutnya baru ini. Saat kedua kakinya sudah lurus sempurna dan telapak kakinya menapak lantai, dalam hitungan detik dia menjatuhkan kembali tubuhnya dalam posisi duduk bersimpuh. '_Ada apa ini? Kenapa..._'

Ternyata saat Kuroko jatuh terduduk tadi membuat Nijimura merasa terganggu. Dengan kesal, tetapi tetap mengatur suaranya agar tetap pelan, dia menegur Kuroko yang dirasanya telah membuat kegaduhan. "Haizaki, apa yang kau lakukan? Bagus kalau kau sudah siuman, tapi jangan membuat gaduh!"

"Eh?" Kuroko bingung. Siapa yang tidak bingung saat dirinya yang jelas-jelas Kuroko disebut sebagai Haizaki. "Nijimura-senpai, kenapa kau menyebutku Haizaki-kun?" Kuroko belum menyadari perubahan suaranya.

"Hah? Sejak kapan kau memanggilku Nijimura-senpai? Dan sejak kapan nada bicaramu jadi sopan begitu? Apa kau gegar otak gara-gara tadi siang?" tanya Nijimura kebingungan sambil memegang kepala Kuroko.

Ini semakin membuat Kuroko heran. Tidak pernah terbersit dalam pikirannya kalau kaptennya tersebut akan memegang kepalanya seperti ini. Dia tahu Nijimura adalah sosok yang baik, walau terkadang agak dingin, tetapi Kuroko dan Nijimura tidak sampai dalam hubungan pertemanan yang dapat saling melakukan kontak fisik seperti ini, tepatnya Nijimura bukan sosok yang senang dengan kontak fisik kecuali saat dirinya 'memberi pelajaran' pada si bandel Haizaki.

Nijimura menjauhkan tangannya dari atas kepala Kuroko. "Ada apa denganmu barusan, hah? Apa ada yang sakit jadi kau terjatuh?"

"Itu..." kali ini Kuroko merasakan perubahan suaranya tersebut. Suaranya terdengar lebih berat.

Mungkin ini terlihat bodoh dan gila, tetapi Kuroko mulai memeriksa tubuhnya sendiri. Dia periksa lengannya dimana sepertinya banyak terdapat otot di sana sebab saat dia memegangnya lengannya tersebut terasa keras. Dia periksa pula kakinya yang dia rasa lebih panjang dan lebih berotot. Tidak lupa dia periksa rambutnya. Betapa terkejutnya Kuroko saat dia memegang poninya dan yang dia temukan adalah warna.. '_Eh, abu-abu?_'

Melihat gelagat aneh dari juniornya tersebut mau tidak mau membuat Nijimura cemas sekaligus bingung. "Hey, kau tidak-apa-apa?"

Kuroko memutar kepalanya menghadap pada Nijimura. "Ano, bisa beritahu aku ini siapa?"

Nijimura menjitak kepala Kuroko yang menurutnya tidak terasa sakit. "Pertanyaan bodoh macam apa itu? Tentu saja kau Haizaki, Haizaki Shougo! Apa kau benar-benar gegar otak?"

Jantung Kuroko berhenti berdetak sepersekian detik. Dia coba berdiri lagi, memastikan bahwa apa yang dia lihat dan rasakan sebelum dirinya jatuh terduduk tadi tidak benar.

Kuroko berdiri. Yang dia temukan adalah sama, '_Ada yang aneh. Aku... tidak mungkin aku menjadi tinggi begini hanya dalam hitungan jam. Ya, kan? Dan badanku pun terasa lebih berat. Ini tidak mungkin sekali._'

Saking takut dan kagetnya Kuroko jatuh terduduk lagi. Keringat dingin mulai timbul si pelipisnya, matanya membulat sempurna. "Oy, Haizaki, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Nijimura sambil memegang kedua pundak Haizaki, khawatir dia bertingkah aneh lagi.

"Nijimura-senpai, aku..."

"AHH!" tiba-tiba terdengar teriakan keras dari suara yang sangat familiar bagi Kuroko. Teriakan tadi tentu saja membuat mereka yang sudah tidur terbangun dengan kaget. Terdengar gumaman mencaci maki pada orang yang berteriak tadi karena telah mengganggu mimpi indah mereka.

Kuroko mengarahkan kepalanya ke arah sumber suara dan yang dia temukan adalah sangatlah mengerikan. Dia menemukan dirinya, tubuh Kuroko Tetsuya, yang menatap horor padanya sambil menunjuk kaget pada dirinya. Terlihat jelas pula di sebelah dirinya adalah Kise yang mencoba menenangkannya, di bawahnya dalam posisi duduk adalah kawan-kawan dekatnya yang tentunya memiliki warna rambut tak wajar seerti dirinya; Aomine, Midorima, Murasakibara, Momoi, dan tentu saja Akashi.

'_Tidak mungkin.._' Kuroko menyingkirkan tangan Nijimura dari pundaknya, '_Tidak mungkin..._' Kuroko berdiri dan menatap lama pada dirinya yang satunya.

Keadaan ruangan aula menghening. Tidak ada yang berbicara karena tidak megetahui ada kejadian apa. Semuanya hanya menatap bingung secara bergantian pada Kuroko dan Haizaki yang sama-sama berdiri sambil memasang wajah ketakutan.

Keheningan dipecahkan oleh suara Kise yang bertanya, "Kurokocchi, ada apa? Apa ada yang sakit?"

"DIAM!" teriak sosok bernama Kuroko Tetsuya tersebut. Seluruh mata membelalak. Tidak pernah satupun membayangkan apalagi mendengar Kuroko berteriak seperti itu. Jangankan berteriak, untuk membalas dengan kata-kata sedikit kasar saja tidak pernah. Kuroko adalah salah satu dari sedikit pria sopan yang pernah ada.

"IKUT AKU!" Semuanya bingung siapa yang Kuroko maksudkan untuk ikut dengan dirinya. Semuanya dibuat semakin bingung saat ternyata Haizaki yang mengekor di belakangnya. Sebelum pintu digeser ditutup kembali, dengan kencang Kuroko kembali berteriak, "DAN JANGAN ADA YANG BERANI MENGIKUTI KAMI!"

Keheningan yang nyaris menulikan pendengaran dipecahkan oleh suara merana dari Kise, "Ueh... Kurokocchi membentakku-ssu!"

**-switch-**

Haizaki, dalam tubuhnya yang baru, berjalan tergesa-gesa menuju kamar mandi. Di belakangnya adalah Kuroko yang juga sama dalam tubuh barunya, berjalan nyaris santai mengikuti sosok di depannya. Kakinya yang panjang membuatnya dapat mengimbangi langkah Haizaki yang tergesa-gesa.

Pintu kamar mandi khusus pria sudah terlihat. Haizaki membukanya dengan keras dan begitu mereka berada di kamar mandi yang pertama kali Haizaki lakukan adalah berpegangan erat pada wastafel sambil mengatur nafasnya. Baru sekarang dia merasa selelah ini hanya karena berjalan cepat. Di sebelahnya adalah Kuroko yang terlihat biasa saja sambil mengelus-ngelus punggung Haizaki. Rasanya aneh memegang tubuhnya sendiri seperti ini.

"Kuso, Tetsuya, ada apa dengan tubuhmu ini, hah? Padahal jarak kemari hanya beberapa meter, tapi kenapa bisa selelah ini?" protes Haizaki sambil meremas dadanya.

Dengan datarnya Kuroko menjawab, "Maafkan aku."

Permohonan maaf Kuroko yang datar, ditambah melihat wajahnya sendiri yang tidak berekspresi itu membuat Haizaki naik pitam. "Tetsuya, hentikan berwajah datar seperti itu dengan menggunakan wajahku! Apa kau tidak tahu kalau itu mengerikan?!"

Kembali dengan datar Kuroko menjawab, "Haizaki-kun juga, tolong jangan berkata kasar dengan mulutku seperti itu. _Image_-ku akan memburuk."

Haizaki tidak menjawab. Dengan kesal dia menghadap pada cermin dan melihat pantulan dirinya dan Kuroko. Mau tidak mau dia merasa kaget lagi sebab yang dia lihat benar-benar adalah tubuh Kuroko, di sebelahnya adalah tubuhnya yang seharusnya. Rasanya aneh dan membuat canggung.

"Sialan, bahkan dengan melihat cermin saja sudah membuatku merinding begini!"

"Haizaki-kun, tolong jangan berbicara seperti itu. Secara tidak langsung kau seperti mengataiku hantu."

"Dan sudah aku katakan pula untuk tidak berbicara sambil memasang wajah datar seperti itu!"

Kemudian keduanya sama-sama berhenti berbicara. Selama sekian detik tidak ada yang melakukan apapun selain memandangi tubuh baru mereka melalui pantulan cermin, sesekali meraba wajah dan mencubit pipi masing-masing untuk memastikan apakah ini adalah mimpi atau bukan.

Sampai kemudian Kuroko memecah keheningan dan berkata, "Haizaki-kun, sepertinya aku tahu cara agar kita kembali ke tubuh masing-masing."

Sebetulnya Haizaki tidak yakin tetapi akhirnya dia mengucapkan pula kata andalannya, "Bagaimana caranya?"

"Caranya adalah..." Kuroko memegang kedua pundak Haizaki yang sekarang lebih pendek darinya itu. Secara perlahan dia mencondongkan kepalanya mendekat pada Haizaki, terus mendekat hingga tinggi badan keduanya sejajar dan deru nafas lawan bicaranya menyapu wajahnya.

"Oy, Tetsuya, ka-kau mau apa?"

**.**

**T B C**

**.**

* * *

Akhirnya bisa apdet juga. Maaf lama, minna-san. Sengaja aku flashback lumayan banyak supaya detail tetep ada. Dan maaf juga bagi yang mengharapkan ini sho-ai. Aq putuskan gitu (baca ch.3) karna ga semua reader pro dgn shounen-ai. Selain itu jg untuk keadilan sebab yang mengharap friendship & romance seimbang. Oh ya, minal aidzin wal waidzin, minna-san ^^. Mind to reviewing?

.

Balasan review guest/yg ga login:

Wookie: yap, ini friendship yg aq kasih bbrp fanservice bagi para fujo, jadi jangan heran kalau tiba2 ada pairing ajaib di sini. Bbrp reaksi Kuroko bisa dibaca di atas. Dan aku ga janji kalo kuro/hai ga ngapa2in badan baru mereka, hihihi (ketawa misterius).


	5. Switch 5

**Disclaimer: Tadatoshi Fujimaki.**

**Author's note: Mulai dari chapter ini hingga beberapa chapter ke depan, Haizaki & Kuroko akan disebut sesuai dgn 'tubuhnya'. Misal: ucap Kuroko, Kuroko berjalan menuju, maka yg dimaksud adalah 'tubuh Kuroko jiwa Haizaki', begitu sebaliknya. Tapi ini tdk berlaku dgn ucapan batin. Misal: batin Haizaki, maka yg sedang membatin adalah Haizaki yg terperangkap dalam tubuh Kuroko. Kenapa formatnya gini? Selain untuk memudahkan sy mengetiknya jg agar readers-san membayangkan Haizaki & Kuroko yg tiba-tiba OOC.**  
**Bingung? Kalau gt dibaca aja ya. Enjoy!**

**.**

* * *

**.**

"Oy, Tetsuya, ka-kau mau apa?" tanya Kuroko dengan nada yang terdengar agak panik. Cengkeraman tangan Haizaki di pundaknya, yang artinya adalah cengkeraman tangannya sendiri, terasa cukup menyakitkan. Dia tidak pernah tahu bahwa tenaganya bisa seperti ini padahal yang dilakukannya hanyalah memegang pundak. Tanpa sadar Kuroko terdorong ke belakang hingga punggungnya menabrak dinding. Dia terjebak di antara tembok padat dan tubuhnya sendiri.

Dengan datar dan tanpa merasa canggung, Haizaki menjawab, "Tenang saja, Haizaki-_kun_, ini hanya akan sebentar saja."

Haizaki bergerak semakin dekat pada Kuroko, mencondongkan wajahnya mendekat pada wajah Kuroko. Kuroko mulai berkeringat dingin. Dia baru mengetahui bahwa wajah datarnya bisa terlihat mengerikan seperti ini. Takut bercampur canggung dengan keadaan tersebut, Kuroko memegang pundak Haizaki dan mendorongnya menjauh, yang berakhir nihil. Haizaki sama sekali tidak bergeming, dia justru semakin mendekat dalam tiap detiknya.

'_Shit! Tetsuya ternyata benar-benar lemah! Aku sama sekali tidak bisa membuat diriku sendiri menjauh_!' rutuk Haizaki sambil menggertakkan giginya. '_Tapi..._' tanpa sadar Kuroko memijit pelan pundak Haizaki, "_ternyata otot pundakku sudah terbentuk. Berarti latihan kerasku berhasil._' Bahkan pada keadaan terdesak seperti inipun dia masih memperhatikan bentuk tubuhnya sendiri.

Terlarut dalam kekagumannya pada dirinya sendiri, tanpa disadarinya ternyata wajah Haizaki hanya berjarak kurang lebih lima centimeter darinya. Yakin bahwa tenaganya yang sekarang hanya akan percuma dengan hanya mendorong, tiba-tiba dia tersadar dengan kemampuan Kuroko Tetsuya. '_Bodoh, siapa bilang si kecil Tetsuya ini tidak kuat._'

Yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah Kuroko menurunkan tangan kanannya dari pundak Haizaki, kemudian memberi tubuhnya sendiri kemampuan Kuroko Tetsuya yang sangat mengerikan, _ignite pass_.

"_Kai_!" teriak Kuroko tanpa sadar.

Serangan tadi ternyata berhasil sebab Haizaki langsung melapas cengkeramannya dari pundak Haizaki dan terjerembab ke belakang. Haizaki terbatuk sambil mengelus perutnya yang tadi terkena _ignite pass_. Dia tidak tahu bahwa _ignite pass_-nya dapat berakibat menyakitkan seperti ini. Pantas saja _passing_ bolanya selalu melesat jauh dan cepat.

"Haizaki-_kun_, kenapa tiba-tiba menyerangku?" tanya Haizaki sambil berusaha berdiri dari posisi jatuh terduduknya.

"Hah?! Justru kau yang tiba-tiba menyerangku, brengsek! _Shit_! Gara-gara kau aku mengatai brengsek pada diriku sendiri!" teriak Kuroko kesal.

Haizaki tidak membalas bentakan tadi. Sambil masih mengelus perutnya, dengan kaki jenjangnya yang baru dia mendekat lagi pada Kuroko. Kali ini sepertinya dia tidak main-main sebab dia langsung medorong tubuh kecil Kuroko hingga menabrak dinding lagi. Kuroko pun tidak tinggal diam. Dengan geram dia berusaha menjauhkannya dengan mengambil ancang-ancang meng-_ignite pass_ lagi. Sayang seribu sayang, Haizaki sudah memikirkan kemungkinan serangan ke dua dari Kuroko sehingga dengan tangkas dia menangkap kedua tangan Kuroko dan menahan masing-masingnya di samping kepala Kuroko.

Kuroko menggeram kesakitan saat kepalanya terbentur dinding dan pergelangan tangannya yang dicengkeram sangat keras. Refleks membela dirinya timbul. Bila tangannya tidak bisa dipergunakan, maka kakinyalah yang akan dipergunakan untuk membela diri. Dengan cekatan dia melayangkan kakinya hendak menendang Haizaki. Sayang seribu sayang untuk kedua kalinya, Haizaki menahan pergerakan kaki Kuroko dengan cara menginjak kedua kakinya.

"Gah!" teriak Kuroko kesakitan.

"Maafkan aku Haizaki-_kun_, tapi kau yang memaksaku melakukannya. Dan aku tidak keberatan melukai dirku sendiri apabila dirasa diperlukan," kata Haizaki dengan nada datar.

"Apa?!" tanya Kuroko ketus.

Haizaki mencondongkan kembali kepalanya ke depan. "Tenang saja, Haizaki-_kun_, ini hanya sebentar."

Kuroko bergerak gelisah sambil membentak dengan kata-kata kasar, membuat Haizaki cukup kewalahan saat menahan tubuhnya. Kemudian Haizaki melepas satu tanganannya dari pergelangan tangan Kuroko tetapi bukan untuk benar-benar melepasnya, melainkan untuk menahan kedua tangan Kuroko di atas kepalanya dengan satu tangannya, sedangkan satu tangannya lagi dia pergunakan untuk menahan pergerakan kepala Kuroko.

Canggung dan mungkin takut, itulah yang Kuroko rasakan saat Haizaki mencengkeram rahang bawahnya cukup keras sehingga dia tak mampu menggerakkan kepalanya. "Hey, Tetsuya-"

JDUK

Bintang-bintang bermunculan dari kepala masing-masing setelah secara tiba-tiba Haizaki membenturkan kepalanya ke kepala Kuroko. Merasa kesakitan, Haizaki melepas cengkeramannya pada tubuh Kuroko untuk berganti mengelus dahinya. Dia mundur dua langkah dan dengan datarnya berkata, "Aww, sakit."

Di lain pihak Kuroko langsung merosot ke bawah. Punggungnya bergesekan dengan dinding di belakangnya. Kuroko tidak memegang kepalanya seperti Haizaki, dia hanya duduk di sana dengan pandangan kosong dan tubuh lemah. Rasa sakitnya tak terungkapkan kata-kata. Kuroko, atau lebih tepatnya Haizaki yang selalu hebat dalam berkelahi, baru kali ini merasakan sakit yang amat sangat. Padahal yang dia dapatkan hanyalah sebuah benturan di kepalanya dan dia sudah tidak asing dengan yang namanya rasa sakit, tetapi rasa sakitnya yang kali ini tak terungkapkan oleh kata-kata.

'_Apakah ini karena tubuh Tetsuya?_' batin Haizaki. Dia terlihat seperti seseorang yang baru berlari kiloan meter, tak mampu bergerak dan hanya putih yang dia lihat. Dalam beberapa detik kemudian, Kuroko memegang kepalanya sambil agak berteriak kesakitan, "_ITTAI_!"

Haizaki mau tak mau merasa khawatir juga. Masih sambil memegang dahinya, dia mendekat pada Kuroko kemudian bertanya dengan nada datar, "Haizaki-_kun_, kau tak apa-apa?"

"Apa yang tidak apa-apa?!" bentak Kuroko. "Apa maksudnya dengan yang barusan itu, Tetsuya? Kau mau membuat kita berdua gegar otak? Apa tidak cukup sekali kepala kita berbenturan, hah?!"

"Maaf," kata Haizaki lagi dengan nada yang kian semakin datar. "Aku hanya berpikir, kita seperti ini karena kepala kita berbenturan, jadi aku pikir cara terampuh untuk mengembalikannya adalah dengan cara yang sama. Aku tidak tahu kalau itu tidak akan berhasil. Ah, ataukah kita tidak berhasil karena benturanya kurang keras, ya?" tanya Haizaki agak bersemangat sambil mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan.

"Jangan bercanda! Kau akan benar-benar membuat kita gegar otak!" bentaknya dengan suara lemah sambil berusaha menjauh padahal punggungnya sudah terdesak oleh dinding di belakangnya.

"Lalu kita harus bagaimana? Jadi maksud Haizaki-_kun_ tidak apa-apa dengan kita terperangkap di tubuh lain seperti ini? Kalau kau tanya pendapatku, jawabannya adalah aku tidak mau."

"Kau pikir aku mau!" bentak Kuroko lagi. Kali ini hening selama beberapa menit. Keduanya terlarut dalam pikiran tentang bagaimana caranya kembali ke tubuh masing-masing. Dan sepertinya memang tidak ada cara lain. Menghembuskan nafasnya dengan berat, Kuroko berkata, "Baiklah, benturkan lagi kepala kita. Semoga yang kali ini berhasil."

Haizaki hanya menatap datar wajah Kuroko. "Apa kau yakin? Maksudku, sepertinya Haizaki-_kun_ lebih kesakitan daripada aku."

"Jangan banyak protes. Toh yang kesakitan adalah kepalamu sendiri, sepertinya tidak begitu sakit untuk kepalaku."

"Iya, aku mengerti. Tapi kan yang merasakan sakitnya Haizaki-_kun_." Bahkan di saat seperti ini pun Haizaki, tepatnya Kuroko, masih memperhatikan keselamatan rekan timnya tersebut.

"Kau ini benar-benar yang banyak omong ya! Kau sendiri yang bilang tidak mau berada dalam keadaan seperti ini, jadi cepat lakukan. Atau sebaiknya aku yang lakukan."

Kuroko memegang kedua sisi kepala Haizaki, hendak mengambil inisiatif pembenturan kepala yang kedua. Baru akan membenturkannya, datang beberapa pengunjung laki-laki berusia sekitar 30-tahunan yang masuk ke dalam toilet. Keadaan menghening dalam kecanggungan. Pasalnya posisi Haizaki dan Kuroko yang mencurigakan cukup untuk mengundang pertanyaan bagi beberapa pengunjung lain penginapan. Haizaki dan Kuroko sama-sama berada dalam posisi duduk dengan Kuroko memegang kedua sisi kepala Haizaki. Siapapun yang melihatnya secara tiba-tiba dan tanpa tahu duduk perkaranya tentu saja akan salah paham dengan beranggapan keduanya akan berciuman. Antara Haizaki, Kuroko, dan beberapa pengunjung tersebut terjadi saling tatap selama sepersekian detik.

"Ah, sepertinya kita mengganggu mereka."

"Hahaha, maafkan kami, anak muda. Lain kali pintunya dikunci dulu ya."

"Ayo, kita cari toilet lain saja. Tidak baik mengganggu mereka."

Berangsur perlahan para pengunjung lainnya tadi keluar dari toilet. Sebelum pintu toilet ditutup, samar terdengar ucapan, "Dasar anak-anak zaman sekarang. Apa mereka tidak sadar ini adalah tempat umum?"

Di dalam toilet Haizaki dan Kuroko hanya menatap bingung pada pintu toilet. Mereka pun tak bergerak dari posisi awal mereka. Kedatangan tamu lainnya kemudian ditambah ucapan mereka, membuat Kuroko dan Haizaki tidak mengerti.

"Haizaki-_kun_, apa maksud para tamu tadi? Aku tidak mengerti," tanya Haizaki.

"Aku juga tidak mengerti. Memangnya ada yang salah dengan kita?" jawab Kuroko disambung dengan pertanyaan lagi.

Keduanya ternyata dapat dikatakan polos bila menyangkut hubungan antara laki-laki seperti itu. Kuroko yang belum pernah berpacaran dengan siapapun dan Haizaki yang sudah berpacaran puluhan kali dengan yang jenis kelaminnya hanya perempuan, membuat keduanya tidak mampu menangkap arah pembicaraan para tamu tadi.

"Tidak usah dipedulikan," kata Kuroko tiba-tiba sambil menarik kepala Haizaki ke depan dan terjadilah benturan kepala yang kedua dan ternyata lebih keras dari sebelumnya.

Haizaki menutup matanya sambil menggeram kesakitan. Dia baru sadar, selain _ignite pass_, ternyata daya tarik tangannya cukup kuat sebab rasa sakit akibat benturan yang kedua ini terasa lebih menyakitkan dari benturan sebelumnya. Haizaki tetap menutup matanya erat, dalam hati berdoa agar saat matanya membuka nanti yang dia lihat adalah wajah Haizaki, rekan timnya tersebut, yang artinya jiwa mereka telah kembali pada tubuhnya masing-masing.

Secara perlahan Haizaki membuka matanya sambil terus melafalkan doa-doa kepada semua Tuhan yang dia tahu. Saat matanya terbuka, jantungnya langsung mencelos. Dia terkejut saat yang dia temukan di depan matanya adalah tembok padat berlapis ubin dan Kuroko yang sudah terbaring pingsan dengan dahi yang ternyata membentuk benjolan merah.

"Haizaki-_kun_?" panggil Haizaki cemas sambil mengguncang pundaknya. Kuroko diam tak bergeming, matanya pun bahkan sudah tertutup rapat. Haizaki mendekatkan jarinya pada lubang hidung Kuroko dan untunglah dia masih bernafas. Kalau sampai Kuroko kenapa-kenapa maka yang mendapat kesialan pun adalah dirinya juga sebab bagaimanapun tubuh aslinyalah yang pingsan.

Malam kian larut dan suhu semakin menurun, apalagi mereka berada di dalam toilet. Kemungkinan besar Kuroko, apalagi dengan tubuh yang harus diakuinya cukup lemah ini, akan sadar dalam beberapa jam ke depan. Haizaki memegang lengan Kuroko dan secara perlahan memosisikannya di punggungnya. Secara hati-hati Haizaki berdiri, membiarkan kedua lengan Kuroko menggantung lemas di pundaknya. Tidak lupa kedua kaki Kuroko dia tahan di sisi perutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Haizaki berjalan keluar dari toilet, agak kesulitan saat membuka pegangan pintunya. Dengan agak membungkuk karena khawatir Kuroko terjengkang ke belakang, dia berjalan kembali ke aula tempat istirahat anggota tim basket Teiko.

Dalam perjalanannya menuju aula, mau tak mau Kuroko berpikir, '_Ternyata benar perkataan Aomine-kun, badanku ringan sekali, seperti tidak punya gizi. Apa aku harus menambah porsi makanku?_' Aomine terbiasa menggendong Kuroko di punggungnya setiap kali dia pingsan setelah latihan. Dan mengapa Aomine yang harus melakukannya? Apabila menurut perkataan Nijimura dan Akashi adalah karena mereka pasangan _light_-_shadow_, yang harus selalu saling membantu dalam keadaan apapun.

**-switch-**

Setelah beberapa menit akhirnya Haizaki yang membawa Kuroko di belakang punggungnya akhirnya tiba juga di depan aula. Dia cukup kesulitan saat membuka pintu gesernya, sehingga mau tak mau dia membukanya dengan kaki.

Pintu bergeser terbuka secara perlahan, memperlihatkan lampu ruangan yang ternyata masih menyala. Beberapa anggota tim sudah tertidur pulas, beberapa yang tidak dapat tidur bila ruangan terang menyelimuti tubuhnya dengan selimut hingga bagian kepala. Masih ada beberapa yang belum tidur dan mengobrol dengan rekan sebelahnya.

Di sisi lain ruangan, Nijimura, Akashi, Aomine, Kise, Midorima, bahkan Momoi masih terjaga, bahkan tidak terlihat mengantuk sama sekali. Hanya Murasakibara saja yang duduk sambil sesekali menutup matanya dan kemudian terbangun kaget. Sepertinya dia sudah sangat mengantuk, tetapi mempertahankan dirinya agar tidak tidur.

Melihat siapa yang masuk ke dalam aula, keenam orang tadi, yang kemudian disusul Murasakibara yang menguap lebar, berdiri secara serentak. Mimik wajah Aomine, Kise, dan Momoi sekejap menggelap, hanya Akashi dan Midorima yang masih mempertahankan wajah datar mereka serta Nijimura yang melihat si pendatang dengan kebingungan.

"Maaf, kami-"

Perkataan Haizaki terputus saat Aomine bergerak cepat mendekat pada Haizaki dan langsung merebut Kuroko dari punggungnya. Aomine sepertinya benar-benar marah, terlihat dari caranya 'mengambil' Kuroko dari gendongan Haizaki dengan gerakan yang cukup kasar dan berisiko membuat Kuroko terjatuh. Haizaki terkejut saat dengan satu tangannya Aomine melingkarkan tangannya di sekeliling dada Kuroko dan menahan tubuhnya di dada Aomine agar dia tidak terjatuh.

Dengan masih mendekap tubuh lemah Kuroko di depan dadanya dengan postur melindungi, Aomine membentak Haizaki dengan cukup keras, "Apa yang kau lakukan pada Tetsu, hah?!"

"Eh, aku tidak-"

Haizaki hendak membela diri dengan memberi penjelasan singkat, tetapi ucapannya terputus lagi saat Kise mendorong pundaknya hingga dia mundur beberapa langkah. "Jangan main-main dengan kami, Shougo-_kun_! Apa yang kau lakukan pada Kurokocchi sampai membuatnya pingsan seperti ini?!"

"Ada masalahmu dengan Tetsu-_kun_, Haizaki-_kun_? Memangnya tidak cukup dengan pingsan sekali saja ya?!" timpal Momoi. Wajahnya yang selalu terlihat manis sekarang terlihat mengerikan.

Sentakan cukup keras dari Aomine, Kise, dan Momoi pada Haizaki barusan membuat beberapa anggota tim terbangun dengan kaget. Akashi yang menyadari hal tersebut dengan nada dingin sekaligus tegas berkata, "Aomine, Kise, Momoi, cukup. Ini sudah malam dan yang lain sudah beristirahat. Jaga perilaku kalian."

"Tapi Akashi-"

"Besok," ucap Akashi tegas pada Aomine. "Besok kita akan minta penjelasan pada Kuroko dan Haizaki. Sekarang pergi tidur." Akashi memutar tubuhnya menghadap pada anggota lainnya. "Dan ini termasuk kalian semua. Tidur!" Dengan hanya satu kata terakhirnya tadi cukup untuk membuat anggota tim lainnya melanjutkan tidur masing-masing dengan agak ketakutan. Bahkan Nijimura menatap kagum pada Akashi atas ketegasannya barusan. "Kau juga, Momoi. Dan aku tidak peduli kau _manager_ atau pemain." Momoi menunduk lesu kemudian berjalan perlahan keluar dari aula sambil melirik sekilas pada Kuroko yang masih berada dalam dekapan Aomine.

Setelah keadaan cukup tenang dan seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa, Aomine meletakkan tangan kanannya di belakang kaki Kuroko dan tangan kirinya dia letakkan di belakang pundak Kuroko. Dengan hati-hati dan tanpa melirik Haizaki lagi, Aomine menggendong Kuroko ke _futon_-nya dan merebahkannya di atasnya, kemudian menyelimuti tubuhnya hingga bagian leher hingga hanya kepalanya yang menyembul keluar dan Aomine merebahkan dirinya di sebelahnya, tidak memedulikan perintah Akashi mengenai posisi tidur.

Begitu pula dengan Kise, Akashi, dan Midorima, seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa ketiganya kembali ke _futon_ masing-masing. Lalu dimana Murasakibara? Ternyata dia sudah sangat mengantuk sehingga saat Momoi kembali ke ruangannya, Murasakibara pun kembali ke atas _futon_-nya.

Selama beberapa detik Haizaki hanya menatap punggung keempatnya dengan tatapan tak terbaca. Menyadari kediaman Haizaki, Nijimura menepuk pundaknya. Tersadar dari kediamannya, dia menolehkan kepalanya menghadap Nijimura.

"Kenapa diam, Haizaki, kau juga harus cepat tidur."

"Ah, kalau boleh aku minta izin untuk mandi dahulu. Tubuhku lengket oleh keringat, aku tidak bisa tidur dalam keadaan begini," jelas Haizaki sambil berjalan keluar dari aula.

Nijimura hanya menatapnya dengan bingung. Nijimura membatin, '_Ada apa dengan anak itu? Kenapa dia memasang mimik wajah seperti tadi?_'

**-switch-**

Haizaki berjalan sendiri menuju pemandian air panas yang terletak tak jauh dari aula. Pikirannya kacau, dia bahkan tidak melepas pakaiannya sama sekali dan langsung menjatuhkan dirinya ke dalam kolam pemandian. Yang dia lakukan hanyalah memegang pundaknya tepat di bagian Kise tadi mendorongnya. Kemudian dia mengelus dadanya dan menggenggam erat pakaian basahnya tepat di bagian tersebut.

"Sakit," bisik Haizaki.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

**Maaf baru apdet, minna-san, terserang WB untuk fic ini.**

**Lagi males kasih penutup panjang2, jadi langsung review aja ya. Review minna-san selalu membuat aq semangat untuk melanjutkan fic ini ^^.**

**.**

**Balasan review guest/yg ga login:**  
**Guest: Hint Niji-Hai? Bingung, soalnya sama dengan Niji-_Kuro_ kan ya? Oke, akan aq pertimbangkan.  
**


	6. Switch 6

**Disclaimer: Tadatoshi Fujimaki.**

**Switch  
By: Calico Neko**

* * *

Nijimura berusaha untuk menutup matanya. Namun setiap beberapa detik dia membuka matanya kembali kemudian menatap _futon _di sebelah kanannya. Kosong. _Futon_ yang seharusnya sudah diisi oleh Haizaki masih kosong semenjak Haizaki meminta izin untuk mandi. Yang membuat Nijimura kebingungan adalah Haizaki belum kembali semenjak kurang lebih tiga puluh menit yang lalu. Haizaki bukanlah seseorang yang suka mandi berlama-lama. Nijimura ingat setiap kali selesai latihan dan dengan catatan Haizaki datang mengikuti latihan, Haizaki-lah yang pertama kali akan keluar dari kamar mandi dan pertama kalilah yang pulang. Tiga puluh menit adalah rekor terlamanya untuk mandi.

Nijimura menyibakkan selimutnya dan duduk di atas _futon_-nya. Dia menengok ke kanan lalu ke kiri, semuanya sudah tertidur. Latihan hari ini sepertinya cukup menyita fisik mereka. Belum pernah anggota timnya menuruti perintahnya untuk tidur cepat seperti saat ini. Diliriknya rombongan Kuroko dan teman-teman dekatnya yang tidur bersebelahan di salah satu sudut ruangan. Berkat kedatangan Haizaki dan Kuroko beberapa saat lalu yang cukup membuat gaduh, sepertinya perintah Akashi mengenai posisi tidur tidak dilaksanakan dengan benar.

Di sebelah paling kiri yang dekat dengan dinding adalah Kise. Benar-benar seorang model, saat tidur pun wajahnya terlihat tampan. Sayang, posisi tidurnya cukup berantakan sebab dengan seenaknya Kise melingkarkan kakinya kanannya di sekeliling pinggang Midorima yang tidur di sebelahnya. Midorima sendiri tidur dalam posisi terlentang dengan kedua tangannya bersedekap rapi di atas dadanya. Jangan lupakan topi tidurnya yang menyerupai _shower cap_, yang menurut Midorima dapat mengatasi masalah _bed hair_.

Di samping Midorima adalah... '_Kosong?!_' Nijimura langsung menyibakkan selimutnya dan berjalan cepat namun tak bersuara menuju tempat mereka. Bukan. _Futon_ tersebut bukanlah kosong sebab yang seharusnya tidur di sana, Aomine, justru tidur se-_futon_ dengan Kuroko. Melihat dari selimut yang rapi menutup tubuh keduanya dapat Nijimura simpulkan bahwa Aomine sengaja tidur di sana. Mau tak mau Nijimura agak tersenyum tipis melihat Aomine dan Kuroko sebab Aomine terlihat seperti kakak yang sedang menidurkan adiknya. Keduanya tidur menyamping dan saling berhadapan, dengan lengan kekar Aomine yang melingkar di pundak Kuroko. '_Mereka seperti adik kakak, tetapi warna kulit keduanya tidak sinkron,_' pikir Nijimura seenaknya.

Setelah memastikan bahwa Aomine ada, Nijimura melirik anggotanya yang tidur di sebelah Kuroko. Nijimura nyaris membuat anggota timnya terbangun lagi saat melihat Akashi yang tengah tertidur. Dia terkejut, membuatnya mundur selangkah. Sungguh, tidak ada kata lain yang tepat selain kata mengerikan untuk menggambarkan Akashi yang sedang tertidur saat ini. Matanya setengah terbuka, memperlihatkan sebagian dari bola matanya yang berwarna putih. Semakin mengerikan dengan posisi tidur Akashi yang sama persis dengan Midorima; terlentang dan kedua tangan bersedekap di atas perutnya, persis seperti mayat. Nijimura berkeringat dingin, khawatir ini bukanlah cara tidur Akashi. Dia berlutut dekat _futon_ Akashi dan mendekatkan jarinya ke arah lubang hidung Akashi. Nijimura menghembuskan nafasnya dengan lega, '_Fyuh, aku kira Akashi meninggal._'

Setelah yakin bahwa Akashi baik-baik saja dan benar hanya sedang tidur, dilihatnya anggota tim lainnya yang tidur di sebelah Akashi. Siapa lagi selain si raksasa berambut ungu itu, Murasakibara. Sepertinya dia sedang bermimpi makan atau minum sesuatu. Terlihat mulutnya yang sedang 'mencicipi' selimutnya hingga basah. Bahkan Nijimura bersumpah Murasakibara mengigau dengan mengatakan, "Aka-chin, aku mau maiubo lagi~."

Nijimura berdiri dari posisi berlututnya. Diliriknya _futon_ Haizaki yang masih kosong. Diliriknya pula pintu aula, berharap Haizaki membukanya dari luar. Sudah 35 menit dia meminta izin mandi dan sekarang sudah cukup larut malam. Haizaki bisa sakit bila mandi terlalu lama di waktu selarut ini. '_Kemana anak itu? Apa tidak bisa sebentar saja tidak membuatku kesal?_' keluh Nijimura dalam hati.

Sebagai kapten yang bertanggung jawab, mau tak mau dia harus memeriksa keadaan Haizaki. Kalau dia kenapa-kenapa maka dialah yang harus bertanggung jawab. Nijimura berjalan menuju _futon_-nya dan mengambil ponselnya yang memang dia letakkan di sana. Saat dirinya akan menuju pintu, diliriknya sekilas Akashi. Terbesit niat jahat dalam benaknya. Dengan berjalan agak berjinjit agar tak menimbulkan suara layaknya maling sambil memasang mimik wajah datar, Nijimura menekan tombol-tombol di ponselnya. Memastikan _flash _tidak akan menyala, dia memotret wajah tidur Akashi.

'_Akan aku gunakan sebagai alat ancam kalau dia berniat berbuat aneh-aneh padaku,_' pikir Nijimura sambil memastikan foto Akashi terlihat jelas dan berjalan keluar menuju pemandian, kali ini untuk memastikan keadaan Haizaki.

* * *

**-switch-**

* * *

Suasana dalam penginapan begitu hening. Selarut ini sudah dapat dipastikan tamu lainnya sudah di alam mimpi masing-masing. Saking heningnya, Nijimura dapat mendengar suara langkah kakinya sendiri yang berderik bersamaan dengan suara lantai kayu yang diinjaknya. Keheningan ini membuat Nijimura semakin kesal terhadap Haizaki.

"Dimana si bocah menyebalkan itu?" kesalnya dalam suara yang berupa bisikan.

Nijimura mempercepat langkahnya saat matanya menangkap pintu menuju pemandian. Di buka pintu tersebut dengan agak kencang dan yang dia temukan adalah kosong. Dia lihat pada rak-rak yang berjajar dekat dinding dimana para tamu meletakkan pakaiannya. Dia lihat secara teliti, satu persatu, dan matanya yang masih sehat tersebut dapat memastikan bahwa tak ada satupun pakaian yang diletakkan di rak di ruangan tersebut.

Pikirannya mulai melanglang buana. Dia berpikir bahwa mungkin saja Haizaki mandi dengan menggunakan pakaiannya. Namun sebodoh apapun Haizaki, Nijimura masih yakin bahwa Haizaki tak sebodoh itu untuk membiarkan pakaiannya basah.

Nijimura membuka pintu geser yang menuju ke pemandian, berharap pikiran bodohnya mengenai Haizaki yang mandi dengan masih berpakaian lengkap adalah tidak mungkin.

Namun pikirannya adalah benar adanya. Matanya menangkap Haizaki yang berendam dengan masih menggunakan pakaiannya. Wajahnya begitu merah, menandakan dia telah cukup lama berendam. Dengan kesal Nijimura menghampirinya, nyaris terpeleset saking kencangnya hentakan kakinya.

"Haizaki, apa yang kau lakukan? Apa kau gila? Kau bisa sakit, bodoh!" bentak Nijimura. Namun yang Nijimura peroleh adalah keheningan. Haizaki tidak membalas sahutannya, dia hanya menatap Nijimura dengan tatapan datar dan wajah tak berekspresi.

Rasanya Nijimura siap meledak kapanpun. Dengan kesal dia berjalan mendekati Haizaki dan dengan paksa menariknya ke atas, keluar dari dalam air pemandian. Nijimura tak memedulikan pakaiannya yang basah sebab saat itu juga dia dapat merasakan bahwa tubuh Haizaki panas. Haizaki yang memang biasanya terlihat berantakan karena tindakan onarnya sekarang terlihat berantakan pula, perbedaannya adalah dia berantakan karena kediamannya.

Tanpa menunggu waktu, Nijimura yang yakin bahwa Haizaki tak mungkin berjalan dengan benar, melingkarkan tangan kanan Haizaki di sekeliling leher Nijimura, sedangkan tangan kiri Nijimura dengan sigap dilingkarkan di pinggang Haizaki. Benar saja, Nijimura nyaris terjatuh saat merasakan beban tubuh Haizaki yang tak mampu berjalan dengan benar.

Dengan agak tertatih, terima kasih pada Haizaki yang sepertinya tak berniat berjalan karena dia membebankan berat tubuhnya pada Nijimura, Nijimura membawa si berandalan tersebut ke dalam. Cukup sulit saat membuka pintu geser kemudian menutupnya kembali. Begitu tiba di dalam, Nijimura membantu Haizaki duduk di lantai bersandar pada rak, nyaris terjatuh lagi karena Haizaki langsung menjatuhkan dirinya di lantai.

Nijimura berdiri di hadapan Haizaki sambil berkacak pinggang dan menghembuskan nafasnya dengan berat, memperhatikan wajah Haizaki yang merah seperti kepiting rebus. Mau tak mau Nijimura merasa agak kasihan sekaligus khawatir.

"Hei, Haizaki, kenapa berendam selama itu dan masih berpakaian lengkap, hah?" tanya Nijimura dengan nada datar. Haizaki diam saja, dia hanya menunduk sambil mengusap kepalanya yang dirasanya pusing.

Kesal karena tidak mendapat jawaban apapun namun khawatir bila terjadi apa-apa terhadap salah satu pemainnya tersebut, Nijimura meraih salah satu handuk yang memang tersedia di ruangan tersebut. Dengan agak kesal dia membantu mengeringkan tubuh Haizaki.

Lagi-lagi tak ada respon apapun dari yang bersangkutan. Bahkan saat Nijimura berkata, "Kau akan masuk angin kalau memakai pakaian basah begini," Haizaki tetap tak berkomentar apapun.

"Ck!" Nijimura berdecak kesal. Dia tidak tahu apakah Haizaki yang biasa atau yang sekaranglah yang paling membuatnya kesal.

Daripada Haizaki benar-benar sakit nantinya, atas dasar sikap kepemimpinannya dan terkadang sikap persaudaraannya, Nijimura melepas kaos basah milik Haizaki yang menempel di tubuhnya dan secara otomatis memperlihatkan lekuk dada Haizaki. Saat kaos basah tersebut tak lagi membungkus tubuhnya, Nijimura membantu Haizaki mengeringkan tubuhnya. Terlihat jelas bahkan bagian dada Haizaki pun memerah berkat terlalu lama berendam. Kesal karena mengingat kemungkinan Haizaki untuk dapat sakit, Nijimura mengeringkan tubuh Haizaki dengan agak keras, membuat Haizaki mengaduh pelan.

"_Ano_, Nijimura-_senpai_, tolong pelan-pelan," kata Nijimura dengan sangat sopan.

Nijimura menatapnya dengan tatapan yang menunjukkan kekagetan dan ketakjuban. Selama beberapa detik kegiatan mengeringkan tubuh Haizaki dia hentikan. Keduanya saling tatap tanpa ada yang berkata apa-apa, sampai kemudian Nijimura menyentuhkan punggung tangannya pada dahi Haizaki.

"Kau sepertinya demam," ucap Nijimura datar.

Haizaki mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali. Bingung, tentu saja. "_Senpai_ tenang saja. Aku tidak akan... hachim!" Haizaki bersin tepat ke wajah Nijimura. "Ah, maaf, aku tidak sengaja."

Dengan kaos yang dia pergunakan untuk mengeringkan tubuh Haizaki, Nijimura mengelap wajahnya yang basah berkat ulah Haizaki.

"Lama-lama di sini aku juga bisa tertular sakit." Nijimura berdiri kemudian melemparkan kaos tersebut hingga mengenai wajah Haizaki. "Tunggu di sini. Akan aku carikan _yukata_ untukmu dulu."

Nijimura mulai 'menggeledah' rak-rak di dalam ruang tersebut. Biasanya dari pihak penginapan akan menaruh beberapa lembar _yukata_ siap pakai di sini. Setelah beberapa menit yang hanya berisi suara Nijimura menyisiri rak, dia menemukan satu yang masih terlipat rapi. Nijimura menyerahkannya pada Haizaki yang ternyata sedang mengeringkan tubuhnya sambil sesekali memegang kepalanya yang sepertinya masih pusing.

"Pakai. Kau tidak butuh bantuanku untuk berganti pakaian, kan?"

Haizaki berdiri dari posisi duduk bersandarnya, kemudian menerima _yukata_ yang telah Nijimura temukan untuk dirinya. Sambil memberi senyum manis yang tak pernah Haizaki tunjukkan sebelumnya, Haizaki berucap, "Nijimura-_senpai_, terima kasih banyak dan maaf merepotkanmu."

Melihat senyum tulus dan nada bicara yang terdengar ramah, wajah Nijimura memerah dan secara reflek membuatnya melayangkan tangan kanannya pada pipi Haizaki, untuk kemudian menamparnya cukup keras.

Haizaki terkesiap kaget bercampur perih di pipi. "Nijimura-_senpai_, kenapa menamparku?" tanya Haizaki kebingungan sambil mengelus pipinya yang langsung memerah membentuk cap tangan.

"Kau tanya kenapa?" tanya Nijimura geram. "Yang kenapa itu adalah kau. Sejak kapan kau bisa tersenyum seperti barusan dan berbicara padaku dengan nada ramah seperti barusan? Kau sepertinya benar-benar sedang tidak sehat, Haizaki. Dari tadi kau bertingkah lebih baik dari biasanya. Aku menamparmu karena sedang menyadarkanmu, tahu! Kau ini aneh!" papar Nijimura sambil menunjuk hidung Haizaki.

Mendengar penjelasan Nijimura barusan, Haizaki mematung. Dengan tatapan kosong dan wajah datarnya, Haizaki berkata, "Aneh ya bila aku bertingkah lebih baik?"

Haizaki berjalan ke sudut ruangan untuk mengganti pakaian basahnya, meninggalkan Nijimura yang selama beberapa saat hanya menatapnya kebingungan. Nijimura memang sering kali menjadi sosok yang keras dan tegas, namun bukan berarti dia tak peka terhadap sekeliling. Untuk beberapa detik setelah ucapan Haizaki barusan, Nijimura yakin bahwa nada bicara Haizaki terdengar... sedih.

Nijimura membalikkan badannya saat menyadari Haizaki sedang menanggalkan pakaiannya, yang ternyata berlangsung sangat cepat.

"Aku melihatnya." Terdengar suara Haizaki yang nyaris seperti bisikan. Namun karena di dalam ruangan hanya berisi mereka berdua, Nijimura dapat mendengar ucapannya dengan jelas. "Aku tidak sadar sudah melihatnya." Kembali ucap Haizaki dalam bisikan.

Bingung, Nijimura membalikkan badannya dan menemukan Haizaki yang sudah berganti pakaian dengan _yukata_ kering yang tadi diserahkan padanya. Celana olahraganya sendiri masih teronggok berantakan di dekat kakinya. Namun bukan itu yang membuat Nijimura kebingungan, melainkan mimik wajah Haizaki yang kali ini menampakkan keterkejutan, bila tak ingin dikatakan sebagai mimik takut. Yang jelas wajahnya semakin memerah dan matanya membulat besar.

"Haizaki, apa maksudmu dengan 'aku melihatnya'?" Entah mengapa jantung Nijimura berdetak cepat secara tiba-tiba setelah mengucapkannya.

Kembali dalam bisikan, Haizaki menatap langsung pada mata sang kapten kemudian berkata, "Nijimura-_senpai_, aku melihatnya."

Detak jantung Nijimura berlari kian cepat. Tanpa peduli apapun, Nijimura memunguti pakaian basah milik Haizaki yang masih teronggok di lantai, kemudian menarik lengan Haizaki dengan agak kasar keluar dari ruang ganti pemandian, menuju aula tempat istirahat mereka.

Takut dan tanpa sadar keringat dingin mulai bermunculan di pelipisnya. Nijimura belum dan tidak tahu bila ternyata Haizaki... '_Si bocah tengil ini bisa melihat makhluk halus?!_'

Sayang, bukan itu yang Haizaki maksudkan tadi. Berjalan agak terseok karena dirinya ditarik paksa oleh kaptennya tersebut, dengan wajah masih memerah karena menahan kaget dan malu, Kuroko membatin, '_Aku melihatnya! Aku tidak sengaja melihat 'milik' Haizaki-kun!_' Lagipula, dia tak mungkin memberitahukan hal aneh seperti itu pada yang lainnya, bukan?

* * *

**-switch-**

* * *

Langkah kaki dan daya tarik Nijimura terhadap Haizaki kian cepat dan kasar saat dirinya telah dapat melihat pintu geser menuju ruang aula. Walau takut, wibawanya sebagai kapten yang harus selalu dewasa dalam hal apapun membuatnya mau tak mau harus tetap tenang, termasuk saat dia menggeser pintu tanpa menimbulkan suara, padahal dia sangat ingin membukanya dengan kasar agar dia bisa cepat masuk dan membenamkan dirinya di bawah selimut tebal.

Saat kaki kanannya melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangan, tanpa sengaja matanya melihat Akashi yang menurut Nijimura memiliki gaya tidur mengerikan. Setelah kejadian sebelumnya bersama Haizaki, Akashi pun cukup untuk membuatnya terkejut bercampur takut. Tanpa sadar kakinya melangkah ke belakang dan menginjak kaki Haizaki yang saat itu masih setia ditarik paksa oleh sang kapten.

"Aduh!" ringis Haizaki, untungnya dalam bisikan sehingga tak ada satupun yang terbangun, lagi.

"Ah, maaf, Haizaki, aku tidak sengaja," kata Nijimura sambil melepaskan tangannya dari lengan Haizaki. "Tutup kembali pintunya dan tidur," perintah sang kapten. Berjalan menuju _futon_-nya, Nijimura langsung merebahkan tubuhnya di sana dan tak lupa menyelimuti tubuhnya hingga bagian kepala.

Haizaki menggeser pintu secara perlahan. Saat dirinya hendak berjalan menuju _futon_-nya yang terletak di sebelah _futon_ milik Nijimura, Haizaki menatap teman-teman dekatnya secara seksama, yang sudah berlabuh di alam mimpi masing-masing. Matanya tentu saja jatuh pada Kuroko, tubuhnya yang sebenarnya, yang pada saat itu pun masih nyaman tidur sambil dipeluk oleh Aomine.

Cukup lama Haizaki menatap keenamnya dengan pandangan tak terbaca. Berkat jiwa Kuroko yang berada dalam tubuhnya, seorang Haizaki mampu menyembunyikan ekspresinya. Kemudian, dengan berat dia menghembuskan nafasnya dan berjalan perlahan untuk beristirahat di atas _futon_ nyaman milik Haizaki.

Sebelum beristirahat dan mungkin akan mengarungi lautan mimpi, Kuroko berdoa, '_Semoga ini semua hanyalah mimpi._'

* * *

**To be continued**

* * *

**Maaf lama update, minna-san, udah gitu sedikit. Sengaja aq potong di sini soalnya chapter depan akan lebih banyak pemain dlm 1 scene-nya. Dan aq rencana akan memunculkan Ogiwara tp blm tahu kpn. Gmn pendapat minna-san?**

**Makasih udah baca hingga akhir dan semoga terhibur, minna-san.  
Dan review, please! Saran & kritik membangun sangat aq perluin dan tentunya bakal buat aq makin semangat untuk melanjut.**

**Oh ya, ada yg pengen aq tanya tp selalu lupa. Ada yg tahu perbedaan atau batas antara sho-ai, yaoi, bromance, dan boys friendship?**

**Balesan untuk guest:  
Wookie: yg perhatian sama Hai (semoga) ga Niji doang. Makasih dah menyempatkan baca & review ^^**


End file.
